No Rest for the Wicked
by Angelia Dark
Summary: What if Jan was smarter, and more well-informed of true vampirism than his brother when they attacked Hellsing HQ? It'd be Hell on Earth for Seras, that's what. Violence, non-con, and language; beware.
1. Chapter 1

'_He's a fuckin' dead man.'_

Jan didnt let the revelation show on his face as he turned off his phone and led his troops of ghouls through Hellsing's halls. He always DID have more intuition and insight than anybody ever gave him credit for; fuck, it was the reason why he was still alive. Nevertheless, he took a drag of the Hellbitch's cigar- one of which could pay his rent for two months, the bourgeois bitch- and continued on his way to find the Convention.

Voicing aloud what he'd quite like to do to the Hellbitch whore, he was suddenly cut off when a door ahead of him opened and just moments later half the cigar in his mouth and several ghouls behind him were sliced right in half effortlessly. Spitting out the rest of the cigar, he whipped around to see an older man walking forward, adjusting odd-looking gloves on his hands.

To most anyone else, this looked like a joke. To Jan, it looked like a challenge.

Jan LOVED challenges.

It was on.

He wasnt as fast as his big brother, but he was more agile, if anything. He managed to maneuver around the paths of the wires that cut the ghouls down before slipping behind them and snapping his fingers.

On cue, the ghouls lifted shields and made a barricade before walking forward. Jan wasnt sure, but he thought he heard the old man say something just seconds before the line was demolished by something with all the force of a bazooka.

Fuck, there was another one in the hall, he thought. "Tricky little shits!" He shifted out of the way of all the exploding ghouls, jumped the front of the line toward the old man, and began shooting. The door the man was hiding behind was blown to shit, leaving the man defenseless.

Before Jan could kill him, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, his arm twisted and pinned, and his legs swept out from under him by someone with enough raw strength to actually DO it.

"Walter, are you alright!"

The fu...a GIRL! What the fuck kind of girl could get the hold on HIM!

...Wait a second.

"Hey, bitch!" He waited until he had her attention. "Yer a vampire, aint ya?" He didnt know there were any other vampires other than Alucard down here. Shit, just another thing to hate about this hypocritical Hellsing whore...

"Yeah, so?" the girl demanded, tightening her hold on his arm.

"We didnt know there'd be another one of you fuckers here," Jan growled, turning his head around as far as it could go so he could glance at her. She wasnt half-bad looking. And from what he could feel on his back, she had a body to match that cute face of hers.

Keeping her preoccupied with well-planned 'struggling', he slowly began twisting his own arm, preparing to dislocate it to get free. The old butler was now demanding who he worked for.

"I'll tell ya if ya kiss my ass, ya senile old geezer!" He yelped when the old fucker stomped on his hand and twisted, and Jan could feel several bones snap.

"Next, we'll try the other one."

Jan glared up at him; with the police chick on top of him, the old geezer in front of him, and most of his ghouls either gone or in pieces, he had to wait for the distraction of the Hellsing staff.

So he started talking, of course leaving out key details to buy him some time until he saw faint moving behind the butler, letting him know his distraction had come.

Just as he'd thought, both the butler and the vampire looked over to see it, and he twisted his arm all the way as hard as he could, knocking the girl off of him. She went sprawling, and Jan dove right after her, pinning her arms to the floor, leering down at her.

"You're mine, little Hellsing slut," he hissed before lurching down and sinking his fangs into her neck.

The piercing scream she let out was unexpected; then again, so was the feeling of white-hot fire running through his veins as he swallowed a mouthful of her blood. It wasnt anything he'd experienced before, but he found he didnt mind it in the least, especially considering what he now knew he'd done.

He jerked his head up, trails of blood coming up with him, then quick as a flash had a switchblade in his hand and the girl pulled up in front of him. He pressed the blade to her neck, where it burned her flesh, as silver had a tendency to do. His actions made the butler halt all movement.

Blood dripping from his mouth-god damned sweet blood, he thought-Jan fractionally pulled the knife away, but kept it just within vein-slicing distance. "One more step, and I'll slit her fucking throat," he hissed, his eyes blazing a brighter gold than normal. Just then, the door just down the hall opened and Alucard stepped out, looking almost homicidal.

Alucard froze when he saw his fledgling's bloody neck and Jan's just-as-bloody mouth, shock flooding his visage. Jan's eyes flickered to him, his grin broadening.

"Yo, Big Red," he said conversationally, keeping his hold on Seras's weakened form. "Killed my big bro, didja?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. This punk knew a lot...too much, it seemed. He nodded, and Jan snorted. "Thought so. Fucker always was arrogant BEYOND belief, I tell ya..." He licked his lips, swallowing more of the girl's blood. "Yer little girl here tastes fuckin' DIVINE..."

"M...Master...!" Seras whimpered, raising an arm to reach for him. Jan growled and pressed the blade to her neck again, making her yelp when silver made contact with her flesh.

"He aint yer Master anymore, slut," he hissed, his eyes flashing slightly. "...Are ya, Big Red?"

Alucard stepped up beside Walter, his eyes narrowed further. "You know too much for a FREAK," he said, his voice soft but menacing. Jan snickered before laughing that high-pitched laughter that made everyone else shudder with revulsion.

"I know a FUCK of a lot more than ya think, ol' Red," he said, keeping Seras tightly in his grasp. "I may act like fuckin' dumbass half the time, but I aint stupid. If anyone's stupid, it's my fuckin' brother."

"I'd know, I ate him," Alucard replied, crossing his arms and actively ignoring Seras's whimpering. "But what makes YOU different?"

"Ya mean, OTHER than the fact that I'm still alive?" Jan shot back, snickering again. Walter's hands twitched in desire to change that 'difference', and Jan noticed. "The difference is, I actually did my fuckin' homework before gettin' Chipped," Jan continued. "I always knew more about the dark occult than Lukey. I STUDIED it. It's practically my fuckin' RELIGION.

"Luke called me a dumbass for taking any of it seriously. But I aint the one who's dead, now am I?" He laughed again, taking a step back, dragging Seras with him. As the ghouls came closer, he suddenly whistled between his teeth, making them freeze as they were. He wanted to say his piece before leaving the ghouls to do whatever.

"If that's the case," Alucard said, keeping his eye on Jan in case the man decided to run, "then you must have known your brother's mission was suicide."

"Duh," Jan drolled back. "Of course I knew. But he was too fuckin' arrogant to get his own head out of his ass and listen to me. I KNOW what vampires- REAL vampires -are capable of." He leveled a stare with Alucard. "Bein' fast didnt do a goddamn thing to help him against what YOU are."

"Why did you bite Seras?" Walter suddenly asked, being the one to take Seras's whimpers and pleas into consideration. "What did you gain from it?"

Jan laughed. "From the way Big Red came barreling in here like a bat outta Hell, I think HE can answer THAT for ya." Walter turned to Alucard.

"Alucard, what does he mean?"

Alucard made a 'tch' sound. "Because the Police Girl isnt Nosferatu YET," he replied, "she's still eligible for a change in ownership." He gestured to Jan. "HE is her new master now."

Seras's horrified yelp matched Walter's expression.

"HOW is that possible!" the butler demanded. "That BRAT is nothing more than an ARTIFICIAL vampire-!"

"Not as of just minutes ago, old man," Jan replied, smirking. "Ya see, in my studies, I found the ways people can BECOME vampires...most of them were bullshit legends, but there were THREE ways that were possible."

He paused as though to make the situation more dramatic.

"The first way, is the most common; a vampire creates another vampire by drinkin' the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex. Which is what I'm guessin' happened to the Hellsing slut here." He tapped the silver blade against Seras's cheek, eliciting another whimper.

"The second is the rarest; if someone becomes a vampire right at death." He glanced at Alucard. "Like Big Red here." He ignored the glaring and continued. "The THIRD way was the hardest to believe, but here I am. If a non-virgin drinks the blood of a virgin vampire of the opposite sex."

Walter visibly paled. Alucard looked surprised that Jan actually figured it out. Seras just wailed with distress.

"Yep," Jan practically chirped. "Even if I'm a fuckin' cheap-ass copy vampire, I still drank her virgin vampire blood, and it made me a REAL one." He grinned, glancing at Seras. "I'm not complaining about the 'ownership' thing either..."

"So what is it you want now?" Alucard asked. "Surely you dont wish to return to whomever Chipped you in the first place."

"Fuck no," Jan snorted. "I aint no puppet. They didnt make me do a goddamn thing I couldnt have already done myself." He shrugged. "I only came here to make a kill and drink the spill. That's about IT."

"And the organization you work for?" Alucard pressed. Jan's grin turned ugly.

"I'll tell ya everything you wanna know," he said, his eyes glowing. "...IF you let me and my new toy go."

"How DARE y- !"

"I'll even get rid o' the zombies," Jan continued, ignoring Walter's indignant cries. "I'll leave Hellsing alone an' leave. Deal?"

"NO, we dont have a- !"

"Walter." Walter turned, fuming, to Alucard, whose expression had gone blank. "He's giving us information, leaving my Master and the Convention alive, and all he wants in return is to leave. And Seras."

"MASTER!"

Alucard turned to Seras, who was struggling weakly in Jan's grasp. Already, he could see her blue eyes taking on a slightly-golden tinge in the back, and knew she was a lost cause.

"...I am not your master anymore, Police Girl," he said, then turned his attention to Jan, ignoring Seras's heartbroken crying, with difficulty. "Information, now. Before I change my mind."

"Certainly," Jan said, snickering. "Millennium. Nazis. Revenge. YOU fill in the holes." Before Walter could stop him, Jan grabbed Seras up and with speed Alucard hadnt even seen in Luke, he used his knife to behead all of the ghouls, and vanished.

Silence rang out in the bloodied, demolished hallway for the longest time before Walter shakily headed for the Convention room to inform Integra about the recent development.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras wasnt entirely sure when she had fallen unconscious, but when she woke up, she found that it was nighttime, if the window was any indication. She took a moment to gather her bearings before sitting up and looking around.

She was in a small room in what looked like a cheap, thirty-pound motel, situated on a bed she was SURE had not had its linens laundered in about a week. Still confused, she looked down at herself. Her Hellsing uniform-if it could be called that, considering all Hellsing paraphernalia had been stripped off-was bloody and wrinkled. What in the world had happened...?

Just as she was contemplating that, the door nearby opened and Jan stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, rubbing a towel over his damp hair and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.

Seras's last few memories came rushing back in an instant, and she opened her mouth to scream. Before she could get so much as a whimper out, Jan had her pinned back, a hand over her mouth, and his eyes blazing gold.

"Dont you FUCKIN' dare scream," he hissed out in a whisper. Something inside Seras's core- the same place that always seemed to inadvertently force her to obey Alucard's orders- forced her to cut off her scream and instead stare wide-eyed up at Jan, who made sure she was going to obey before taking his hand away.

As Seras laid motionlessly, terrified, on the bed, Jan kept her pinned with a firm glare before grinning at her. "Glad you finally decided to wake up, Baby Bat," he said, reaching into the bedside table drawer and fishing out a pack of cigarettes. "It was gettin' fuckin' boring waiting for you." He lit one up and took a drag, the dim light the end gave off making his eyes glow brighter.

Seras didnt dare move, but she instead glanced around again. Jan noticed and leaned back. "Yeah, well, YOU try findin' another place that didnt ask questions," he muttered, flicking the ashes to the floor. "Good place to come for a date rape, that's good to know."

He took immense pleasure in how wide her eyes got. "Ah, dont you worry, Baby Bat," he said, reaching over to pat her thigh in a faux-comforting way. "I havent touched ya." He paused. "Yet, anyway."

"Dont you dare!" Seras found herself snapping, but instantly regretting it when Jan loomed over her again, a violent hissing slipping between his sharp teeth.

"I'll do whatever the FUCK I want to, bitch!" he snarled. "In case ya havent fuckin' noticed, you belong to ME now. And I can make your life a fuckin' HELL if I want to!" He took his cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it into her collarbone, keeping her scream of pain from being heard with his other hand over her mouth again. She writhed under him, eyes tearing up, before he flicked the ground-out cigarette away.

"Learned yer fuckin' lesson yet?" Seras only cried harder, clenching her eyes shut. "I asked you a fuckin' question, bitch!" His ire intensified as she refused to answer. "Have it your way, slut." Using his free hand, he reached up and tore the top of her uniform open, straddling her hips to keep her from escaping. As his hand gripped the tank top under the uniform top, Seras twisted her head to free her mouth.

"YES!"

Jan paused, his hand still clenching her tank top. "...Yes WHAT, bitch?" he asked. Seras choked back another sob, clenching her eyes shut.

"...Yes, I l...learned my lesson..."

She didnt see the sick grin that spread across his face. "'Yes I learned my lesson' what?"

Seras swallowed hard. "...Yes, I...I learned my lesson..._Master_."

Satisfied with that answer, Jan let her tank top go and sat up. "That's more like it," he purred, tracing his finger over her chest, making her wince when it touched the cigarette burn. "Be my submissive vampire bitch, and I'll be a kind Master." He pressed his finger hard into the burn, making Seras bite her lip in an effort not to cry out.

"But fuckin' sass me again, and I'll be your worst. Fucking. Nightmare. Got it?"

Seras quickly nodded, and Jan withdrew his finger and instead reached up to pat her head.

"Good girl." He slipped off of her and leaned back against the headboard. "Pass me the remote, will ya?"

Seras didnt move an iota throughout the whole night as Jan stayed up and watched TV, chain smoking the whole time. A thousand different scenarios ran through her head, none of them ending on a good note as to what was going to happen to her with the insane thug as her master now.

When daylight came, Jan finally turned the TV off and got up to pull the curtains closed to block out any light and locked the doors up tightly. Seras absently thought that he was going to sleep now, and then froze cold when she realized there was only one bed in this motel room.

As Jan would put it: _Fuck._

"Move over, Baby Bat," Jan said, already shoving her over. Seras gladly obliged, scrambling off of the bed and deciding the bathtub would be a better place to sleep in, but was reeled right back in when Jan grabbed her around the waist. "Uh uh, dont fuckin' think so."

Seras barely managed to withhold a whimper as Jan pulled her back onto the bed, holding her against him tightly. "Dont want ya wandering off in the daylight and burnin' yer flesh off, do we?" he asked rhetorically, though sounding almost aroused by the idea of her flesh burning off. Seras blanched, but didnt deign to reply to that and instead tried not to move so much as an inch.

Jan growled, one hand clenching painfully into her side. "DO we?" he hissed.

Seras yelped and quickly replied, "No!...Master," she quickly added, feeling Jan's fingernails dig harder into her side.

Jan smirked and settled her against him, leaning his face into the crook of her neck. "Good bitch," he murmured, making her shudder with revulsion. Thankfully, he settled down for the day, but it still took Seras over an hour to calm herself down enough to drift back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Seras noticed when she woke up was that she was alone in the bed. She quickly and discreetly checked herself over, making sure Jan hadnt done anything to her while she was asleep, and seeing that he hadnt, she sat up and looked around.

It was turning to dusk now, and Jan didnt seem to be there. Seras briefly debated making a run for it, but just as the thought passed through her mind, she felt a sharp twinge in the bite mark Jan made just last evening, letting her know she'd better not even ATTEMPT it.

Accompanying the twinge was Jan's presence approaching the motel room's door, and just moments later, Jan walked in, still, to Seras's astonishment, wearing his boxers. Had he actually gone OUT like that?

"Good, yer up," he quipped, tossing a bundle he had with him on the bed. He opened it up and pulled out his own freshly-laundered clothes, as well as a few garments Seras hadnt seen before. "Wash off an put this on. We gotta leave before the bitch I stole those from realizes I took 'em."

Seras just stared at him, and he glared back. "Move your ass!" he barked, pointing sharply to the bathroom. Seras jumped up, grabbed the clothes, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door for extra measure before stripping her bloody clothes off and getting into the shower.

Rinsing off felt almost too good to abandon, but Jan's impatient pounding on the door jerked her out of her zen, and she quickly got out, toweled dry, and picked up the clothes Jan had stolen.

A midnight-blue baby tee and a pair of black cargo pants that looked like they might be a size too big for her. Nevertheless, she threw the clothes on, using the belt from her Hellsing uniform to keep the cargo pants up, and put her own boots back on before opening the door.

No sooner had she stepped out did Jan snatch her up and pull her for the door, peeking out of the peep hole to make sure the coast was clear before vacating the room. Seras allowed herself to be dragged along, not even really knowing what Jan even had planned to get them out of there. Jan pulled her through an alley before walking down a street with a less-than-reputable-looking feel to it.

Despite having been through areas like this during police rounds and the fact that she was a vampire, Seras felt incredibly vulnerable in this crowd without a weapon of any kind. The fact that Jan looked right at home with these people really didnt make her feel any better.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Jan pushed her into a shady establishment and forced her to sit down on a bench near a pay phone. "Dont fuckin' move," he ordered, then pushed a few coins into the slot and dialed a number. Seras didnt even need to debate following THAT order. She didnt feel comfortable moving without feeling like she was touching something dirty.

Jan spoke into the phone, but Seras couldnt follow what he was saying because he began yammering into the phone in Italian, no doubt swearing even in THAT language. After a few minutes, he put the phone back on the hook and fished out his cigarettes.

"We're goin' to New York," he told her, lighting the cigarette up and taking a drag. He didnt elaborate any further, but Seras felt more than a little bit uneasy. She recalled yesterday, right before this whole mess, when Walter told her that she would have to sleep in a coffin in the soil where she was born...or at least, underground in England, in any case.

New York was all the way across the Atlantic. And now that she thought about it, how the hell was she going to cross the ocean? Vampires couldnt cross water. She was willing to bet Jan knew that too.

But the Valentine didnt look worried about it. He simply leaned against the wall and smoked his cigarette, looking at a watch every few minutes or so, until he glanced outside and snatched her up again.

Finding it easier to just go along with it, despite the bruises starting to form on her arm from his rough handling, she was pulled toward a car waiting out in front of the building and pushed in before Jan got in beside her.

"_Dove, Boss?"_ the man driving asked Jan in Italian.

"_DeMarco è posto," _Jan replied, leaning back in the seat, looking quite at ease and in control. Seras saw the man's eyes flick toward her from the rear-view mirror, but nothing was inquired about her as they drove.

The drive seemed like hours before they finally came to what looked like a downtown area, without the street lights. The car stopped in front of a small building, and Jan got out, pulling Seras with him. The driver pulled away without another word.

Seras desperately wished to ask Jan just what the hell they were doing, but she wisely kept silent as Jan walked right into the building and toward a door in the back, where someone was keeping guard. When they got close, the guard rudely held out a hand and glared them both over.

"Who the fuck are you two?" he growled. Jan smirked, then twisted his body and kicked the guard right through the door.

"I'm Jan fucking Valentine, bitch," he said, stepping right over the guard and into what looked like an underground club. With a passing glance, Seras could tell that that man was not getting up again, if the sunken chest area was any indication. That guard had to have been new, because everyone else only acknowledged Jan with a simple nod as they walked through the building.

Jan pulled her up a flight of stairs and opened up a door before pushing her in and closing it, blocking out most of the loud music Seras was very unused to and not fond of. As Jan locked the door, Seras looked around.

As opposed to the club below, which looked almost scarce in furnishing, this area upstairs looked almost like a luxurious lounge. There was a full bar off to one side that no one was attending, several sofas and chairs, and a large stereo system.

"Luke decorated it."

Seras jumped when Jan spoke and turned to see Jan glancing around in almost disgust. "I dont like the fuckin' bourgeois decorations," he said, flopping back into the only seat that wasnt white or suede- a black faux-leather chair that was big enough for him to stretch out in. Seras remained awkwardly standing until Jan pointed to a chair next to his, to which Seras hastily sat down in.

Seeing how Seras wasnt going to ask, Jan went ahead and said, "It's gonna take another day or two for our plane to get ready," he said, fishing out more cigarettes. "We'll camp out here until then."

Seras didnt reply, and instead leaned back in the suede chair, wrapping her arms around herself. She wondered what was going to happen to her. She wondered if Sir Integra would rescue her, since her master...FORMER master...had abandoned her; or if she were doomed to be Jan Valentine's pet forever.

That thought wasnt comforting in the least, and Seras suddenly found herself crying without warning. She wasnt even aware of how hysterical she was being until she actually shoved Jan away when he jostled her to get her to stop.

Jan growled, then shot his hand out and slapped her in the face with enough force to send her to the floor. The hit snapped her out of her angst-filled thoughts, but then made her start crying again from the pain. She reached up and touched her face, then yelped when Jan grabbed her arm and jerked her up.

"...fuckin' ungrateful vampire bitch sluts..." Jan was muttering darkly to himself as he dragged her to a door on the other end of the room and threw it open before shoving her inside. "You can fuckin' STAY in there, bitch!" He pulled the door shut with a loud BANG, leaving her alone in the room.

Briefly shocked out of the crying spell she'd put herself under, she looked around to see that she was in a bedroom of sorts; it could only be called a bedroom because of the small twin-sized bed in the corner, but other than that it looked to be a smaller version of the lounge she'd just been in. The color scheme was mostly cream and gold, and it looked very...clean.

Definitely not a room Jan inhabited, then.

Still struggling to get a grip on her thoughts and emotions, Seras sat down on the Roman-style couch, absently noticing that most of the furniture was Roman-style, and hugged a throw pillow against her chest.

The smell of this room was ever-so-vaguely familiar...the main source of the smell came from a small vanity set near the bed, where a large bottle of obviously-expensive cologne sat next to a hairbrush and two ribbons.

That's right...there were TWO Valentine brothers. This room had to have belonged to the older brother.

Well. Anywhere was better than being in the same room as the foul-mouthed punk that was now her-*gag*-master.

Seras shifted around so she was lying down on the couch, still hugging the pillow to her tightly. She wanted to go home.

True to what Jan said, she was left alone in Luke's room for the longest time, during which Seras chose to cherish those Jan-free hours as much as she could. She explored the room a bit, finding enough about the elder Valentine brother to get a general idea about him.

...And it turned out Jan was right. He WAS an arrogant man. Quite self-absorbed, too. Honestly, a grown man having a VANITY?

It still didnt stop her from using it. She almost wished she hadnt, when her reflection showed her that she still had one hell of a bruise from where Jan had hit her earlier. The baby tee was cut just low enough to show her where he had burned her with his cigarette, too.

...Funny enough, those two things didnt compare to the pain of being...TRADED like that by Alucard. Like she was some cheap possession that could be passed on for three goddamned words of 'information'.

As she absently ran the hairbrush through her hair, Seras wondered if she would ever forgive Alucard for what he did. He hadnt even TRIED to take her back...

Her hand clenched around the hairbrush handle with anger, and Seras saw her eyes flash a brief gold before turning back to blue. Her eyes widened in horror as she jerked back. And it really wasnt until then that the truth sunk in.

Jan Valentine really was her master.

And Hellsing wasnt coming for her.

NO one was coming for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Contrary to what Jan had guessed, it took three days for a call to come in about travel arrangements, and Seras winced as she could hear Jan's shouting from the other side of the door; a profane, swear-ridden mix of English and Italian, and from what Seras gathered, the 'arrangements' hadnt gone as planned.

She desperately hoped he wouldnt take it out on her; she really did...

The sound of gunfire and her door being kicked in erased THAT dream right quickly, and Jan's blazing gold eyes settled on her, making her gut lurch with dread. The fact that she had gotten tired of wearing the same unwashed clothes for three days and she was now wearing a few things of Luke's that fit wasnt helping, she thought.

Jan stalked forward and grabbed her arm-really, she was going to have permanent marks there-and dragged her out of Luke's room and into the lounge, where two men were on the floor, their legs shot useless and blood seeping onto the expensive carpeting.

"Jan, we TRIED-!" one of them began, but was cut off when Jan pointed his gun between his eyes.

"FUCK what you TRIED," Jan snapped, his fangs lengthening in rage. He turned to Seras and tightened his grip on her arm. "We aint goin' to New York because these FUCKERS-" He kicked one of them in the kneecap, shattering it. "-couldnt do their FUCKING jobs!"

"JAN, WE GOT MILLENNIUM AND HELLSING INTERCEPTING US AT EVERY GODDAMN TURN!" the other one shouted. "WE CANT DO SHIT-!"

"THAT much is OBVIOUS, dipshit!" He shot the man in the shoulder, then turned to Seras, shoving her toward them. "Finish 'em off, bitch, so I dont hafta look at their fuckin' faces."

Seras visibly blanched, freezing on the spot. Killing humans was NOT something her scruples would allow her to do. Jan saw her hesitation and growled. "I SAID fuckin' KILL THEM!" He shoved her again, sending her to the floor in front of the men. "Drain 'em fuckin' dry! Tear their goddamn hearts out!"

"I cant...!" Seras began, then shut her mouth. Oh God, Jan was going to hurt her, she was sure-!

And sure she was. Jan grabbed her hair and jerked her up. "You CANT?" he snarled, jostling her by the hair painfully. "You fuckin' CANT! The FUCK kind of vampire ARE you!"

"I CANT!" Seras yelped, wincing from the pain of practically having her hair yanked out by Jan. "PLEASE, I CANT kill humans...!"

"You GOT to be shitting me!" Jan shouted back. Seras only let out a sob. Jan reared his hand back like he was going to strike her, then paused, a sick grin replacing his look of incredulous disgust. "...Alright then, Baby Bat," he said, letting her hair go and walking around so he was standing behind the two incredibly pale men. "You dont gotta kill 'em."

Seras remained silent; there was something else to this, she just KNEW it. Jan gave her a grin and grabbed one of the men by the head, jerking it back and exposing the throat.

"I'll do it," he said, leaning down and ignoring the cries of mercy from his prey. "Then I'll let their zombie asses out on the unfortunate souls downstairs. This place'll be FILLED with the zombie fuckers-"

"No!" Seras gasped, then bit her lip hard. Jan smirked.

"'No'?" he asked mockingly. He shoved the man forward toward her. "Then YOU fuckin' drain 'em and kill 'em, or I'LL fuckin' drain 'em and send 'em downstairs. Your pick, bitch."

Seras looked down at the pleading men in front of her, feeling tears run down her face. She knew the choice: two deaths or close to a hundred, on HER conscience. God damn him, she thought, her eyes trailing to the blood pooling on the floor and feeling a swell of hunger in her stomach. God damn him to the deepest, darkest parts of Hell...!

"DO IT!" Jan snapped, and Seras's decision collided with her Master's command. She lurched forward and latched her teeth into the man's throat. Instinct drove her further, and she drained him dry before letting him drop dead on the floor and diving at the other man, who had tried to crawl away, screaming in terror.

As she did the deed, Jan reclined on his chair, his eyes glowing darkly as he watched his toy drain the two fuckers dry. This was SO fucking better than a snuff film, godDAMN!

Seras finally drained the other man, and unable to control herself, she began licking the pooled blood on the floor gluttonously. When her tongue began to taste wood instead of blood, she snapped out of her bloodlust and stared in horror at what she had just done.

Her disgust contradicted her darker nature, which was satisfied with her fill and giving her inner Hell-demon a high-five with recommendations to do that again, and soon. She wanted nothing more than to vomit, but she could feel the blood she just drank...disperse inside of her; like it had dissolved into her very being...

"That," Jan's voice cut in, making her look up to see him taking a drag from a cigarette, "was FUCKING hot." He gave her a lewd grin and flicked the end of the cigarette with the tip of his tongue suggestively. "I could get off just watching you eat, y'know that?"

"Fuck you," she hissed, not noticing her eyes turn gold in rage. Jan noticed, and his grin only broadened.

"If you insist, Baby Bat," he drawled, gesturing to his crotch. "I got a cock you can fuck right now, if ya want..."

"SHUT UP!" Seras screamed, covering her ears with her hands. "YOU FUCKING SICK FREAK! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" She yelped when Jan jumped from his chair to pin her down on the floor, right in the coagulated leftover blood of the men who had but minutes before they became ghouls.

Jan's eyes swirled in a maelstrom of gold as he glared down at her. "I'M the fuckin' monster, you whore?" he hissed, clenching her wrists tighter. "Which one of us just sucked those two dipshits dry, huh? Which one of us licked the goddamned floor like a starving BITCH, HUH?"

Without waiting for her reply, he sat up and jerked her arms with him, and forced her to turn around to look at the two men. "YOU fuckin' drank their blood, you blood-slut!" he said, keeping her head in place so she couldnt look away. "YOU fuckin' licked the floor clean! YOU are the FUCKING monster!"

"No!" Seras wailed, shaking her head in denial. "I'm NOT! You MADE me do that!" She cried out in pain when Jan shoved her to the floor, pinning her face-down just inches from one of the men.

"I didnt MAKE you do SHIT!" Jan snapped, gripping the back of the shirt she'd gotten from Luke's closet and tearing it clean off with one swipe. Seras began to jerk around, trying to get free, but he pinned her arms to her sides and kept them in place with his legs as he straddled her hips. "YOU fuckin' drank 'em! YOU killed 'em!" He lit another cigarette and took a drag on it before pressing it between her shoulder blades.

Seras let out a shriek and thrashed around harder, but Jan kept her in place as he alternated between smoking his cigarettes and putting them out on her back. By the time he'd finished his pack, Seras was a sobbing mess and the men were shifting around, groaning as they became ghouls.

Jan roughly ground his last cigarette into her back, the pattern of burns spelling out his name, then stood up and sat back down in his chair. "You better kill 'em," he said carelessly. "I aint gonna stop 'em from eatin' everyone else..."

Seras choked on her tears as she remained on the floor for a few more moments before shakily pulling herself up on her hands and knees and reached for a gun nearby. Jan deftly kicked it out of reach.

"Nuh-uh," he said, grabbing a bottle of beer he'd been drinking and taking a swig. "Use yer bare hands." Seras, all cried out by this point and slowly losing any argument in her own head as to otherwise disobey him, stood up and walked over to the ghouls, who paid their 'creator' no heed as they groaned and clawed at the door that led to fresh meals. Seras stared at their pitiful forms for a few moments before grabbing one by the head, digging her fingers hard into the skill so she had a good grip, and jerked the head right off. To the other one, she grabbed his head and bashed it repeatedly into the floor until nothing remained but rotted flesh, shattered skull, and pureed brain.

"Not bad, Baby Bat," Jan murmured to himself. "Not bad at all." He crooked a finger. "Come here."

Seras numbly obeyed, her face blank but her eyes practically screaming with pain and anguish at what she'd done and what she was becoming. Jan grabbed her jaw in his hand and turned it so she was looking at him. "You've pleased your master, vampire slut," he said, flicking his tongue over one of his lip rings. "And you WANT to please your master, don'cha?"

Seras swallowed hard and nodded; obeying her master meant less pain for her, no matter what she had to do to avoid the pain. Jan stroked his thumb over her cheek before releasing his hold on her face.

"Master Jan's got work to do and people to fuckin' kill," he said, his tone almost playful as though he were talking to a child. Or a dog. "Go amuse yourself." He gestured her away, and Seras stumbled back into Luke's-her-room and collapsed on the couch, taking no heed of the red that stained the immaculate white furniture.

Blood.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

She had been right, she numbly thought. Drinking blood DID change everything. It made her into a monster. And there was no turning back; no redemption for monsters. She buried her face into the crook of the couch and clenched her eyes shut, trying to tell herself it WASNT the souls of those two men screaming in the Hell she'd sent them to that was ringing in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Seras didnt know exactly how long she had stayed in the room, but it wasnt long enough before Jan walked in, glancing at the bloody trail on the floor that led to the couch, where Seras had barely moved from, not even to wash off the dried blood. Jan made a 'tch' sound and stalked over to her.

"Ya couldnt even fuckin' wash off?" he demanded, crossing his arms. "Shit, even I shower off after a kill..." He waited for her to answer; Seras remained stoically silent. Growling audibly, Jan grabbed her arm and dragged her off of the couch and toward the bathroom. "Do I gotta fuckin' do EVERYTHING for you?" He turned the shower on-all hot-and tore off her clothes.

Uncharacteristically, Seras allowed him to, and only reacted when he practically threw her into the shower, only to prevent her skull from crashing into the tiles on the wall by steadying herself up.

"Get clean, then get dressed," Jan commanded. "We're goin' out tonight." With that, he left, but not before getting a good eyeful of her naked body.

Seras stood under the hot water, absently staring down at the shower floor and watching the red-dyed blood swirl down the drain and thinking that it was an excellent analogy of her life right now. When the water finally ran clear, she turned it off and grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself.

Out in the bedroom, Jan had tossed some clothes on the bed for her to wear. Seras picked them up to examine them. There was a blood-red tank top, black pleather pants that looked like they would be purposely skintight, and a pair of black combat-style boots.

Regardless of how much she hated it-and suspected Jan selected these clothes solely for his own visual amusement-Seras put them on, finding that they fit almost perfectly, and walked out into the lounge, where Jan was waiting and checking his watch impatiently.

"About fuckin' time," he griped, tossing something at her. Seras caught it, and found that it was a belt with two loaded gun holsters. "Hurry up an' put it on," Jan said, tugging on a black jacket. Seeing Seras's curious/hesitant expression, he elaborated, "We're goin' huntin'." He cocked his own gun and put it in his coat.

"...Hunting?" Seras asked, pausing in hooking the belt around her waist and looking queasy. Jan glared at her.

"Yes, DUMB-SHIT, hunting. As in, food. Thrills 'n' kills. Get it?" Seras's eyes widened in horror, and Jan scowled, stalking over to grab her arm and jostle her. "You'd BETTER fuckin' get it, bitch, if you know what's good for ya." He picked up the gun belt she had fumbled and hooked it around her hips, his body much closer to hers than necessary, or comfortable.

"I've been MORE than patient with you an' your fuckin' weak stomach," he hissed, his face barely an inch from hers, and his own molten-gold eyes staring down her blue ones. "So I'll make this perfectly. Fuckin'. Clear." One hand reached around to grab the back of her neck tightly enough to hurt. "Fuck this up, and I'll fuck you up. Got it?"

Seras audibly swallowed and nodded as much as Jan's hold would allow. "Yes..."

"Yes, WHAT?"

"Yes, Master!"

Jan kept that bruising hold on the back of her neck for a moment before letting her go and throwing a coat at her. "Good, now let's go."

Seras held back a whimper that would no doubt earn her a painful reprimand from Jan, and silently put on the coat to conceal her weapons and followed him out of the lounge and down the stairs into the club, where nobody paid them an ounce of attention as they danced and drank their nights away.

When they stepped outside, Seras took a needless, deep breath. She had almost forgotten what fresh air smelled like. It was oddly cool outside for this time of year, and the breeze felt good on her face. She scarcely had time to enjoy her moment of peace before Jan cuffed her shoulder and gave a silent command for her to follow him.

Seras didnt know where they were going, but she knew better than to ask. As they walked, she kept her hands clenched to her sides and tried to steel her mind for what she was going to be forced to do. _Pretend it's a mission_, she thought bitterly. _Do it quick...dont make them suffer._

She kept up that mantra in her mind as Jan led them down the street and out into a sparsely-housed subdivision a few kilometers from the main downtown; there was a heavily-forested area nearby, she noticed, so they could hide if necessary.

Jan headed toward the house nearest the woods, a little excited skip to his step, and paused at the gate to turn to Seras. "Remember what I said, bitch," he hissed, his golden eyes glowing in the dark, moonless night. "You fuck this up, I'll fuck you up."

Seras narrowed her eyes, but nodded, clenching her hands tighter. Jan sneered at her before walking up to the house and slinking around it, looking for the best entryways and hasty exits, then opened a window in the back and silently slipped in, gesturing for Seras to follow.

Berating herself for actually doing this- her past as a cop haunting over her mind -Seras crept into the house, her night vision shifting on to look around. It was a relatively nice place; it painfully reminded her of her childhood home, and she desperately hoped to God there were no children here.

Jan peeked around the corner and smirked when he saw that a man- probably the patron of the house -was in the living room, having fallen asleep watching TV. He turned to Seras.

"This fucker's yours," he murmured, his eyes glowing brighter with excitement. "Drink 'im, then kill 'im. And just t' make sure you dont try to fuckin' let him escape, I'm gonna watch." His eyes shifted toward the hallway, which no doubt led to the bedrooms. "I got the two bitches in the back."

He licked his lips, and Seras saw a glint of tongue ring. She swallowed down her nausea at how much Jan was anticipating this, and with heavy remorse, she crept into the living room.

_Pretend it's a mission...pretend it's a mission...get it over with quickly, so he doesnt suffer..._

Keeping the mantra going, Seras let out a short sob and dove at the man, pinning him back against the couch and sinking her fangs into his neck. The man woke up mid-bite, letting out a gurgled scream and thrashing around, trying to escape from her grasp. Seras, now stuck in bloodlust, growled and bit down harder, drinking down mouthful after mouthful of the blood and feeling the man grow weaker and weaker until her enhanced hearing no longer detected a heartbeat.

He was dead.

Seras, still wound up from the feeding high, shakily pulled one of her guns from the holster around her hips and pressed it between the man's eyes before pulling the trigger. A silencer prevented the gunshot from being heard from the next house over, but the force was still enough to blow a hole the size of a golf ball through the man's head.

She stared at the horrid mess she'd made of yet another human life, panting needlessly from sick excitement and the effort it took to quell the familiar urge to vomit. As the pounding in her ears ebbed into a dull throb, she became aware of screaming down the hallway.

Pained screaming.

Screams of torture.

Seras's common sense told her to stay where she was and wait for Jan, if she valued her sanity.

But her sanity was weak at the moment, so very weak.

Quietly, she walked down the hallway to a bedroom that belonged to a girl-a teenager, not much younger than Seras, if the decor were any indication-that had the dead body of an older woman halfway in the doorway. Blood was splattered and slicked from the hallway to the room, where all the screaming was coming from.

Seras looked inside, and froze in the doorframe, unable to look away from the sight.

The teenage girl-around sixteen or seventeen-was bent over the foot of the bed, her nightgown hiked up around her waist, and was screaming for dear God and mercy as Jan was keeping her pinned to the bed and raping her. The girl screamed for her mother and father and God and Jesus for help, but Jan only clenched his hand around her hair and twisted hard, cackling evil, horrible things to her, letting her know her cries were pointless.

Seras stood stock frozen in the doorway, seeing her worst childhood memory flash before her eyes; seeing the worst of crime scenes being replayed in front of her; hearing the disgusting things Jan was crooning in that lewd, damning tone. And for the first time since she'd been bitten, despite her faith, her conviction, or the Hellsing motto...she believed what Jan was saying now.

God wasnt here.

Not for these people.

Not for the girl being mercilessly defiled and prepped for eating.

Not for her.

Seras felt her whole body slowly go cold and numb as the girl's head turned and her eyes land on the vampiress. She weakly reached out, mouthing for mercy and help, her emotions were too strong to form words properly. Jan noticed and smirked, then jerked the girl's hair back and to the side, exposing the untarnished neck, and let out that high-pitched laughter that ALWAYS made Seras's skin crawl with horror.

"She aint gonna help ya, slut," he cackled in a sing-song voice. "She's a monster too." His golden eyes flickered to Seras. "Just. Like. ME."

With that, he sank his fangs into her neck, and the girl screamed in agony, her eyes screaming even louder at Seras.

_WHY DIDNT YOU HELP ME!_

_YOU MONSTER!_

_MONSTER!_

_MONSTER!_

Everything for Seras went completely black.

* * *

><p>The first thing Seras became aware of was the scent of cigarette smoke. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still on the floor in the hallway, halfway-lying in the mother's blood with Jan standing in front of her, leaning against the wall carelessly. Seras looked up to see him staring down at her, a cigarette clenched between his bloodstained teeth.<p>

"'Bout time you woke your ass up," he griped, then without warning, his foot shot out and kicked Seras in the head, sending her sprawling. "Who the FUCK said you could sleep!" He stalked over and grabbed her up, making her stand despite the painful throbbing in Seras's head. "I WARNED you about fuckin' this up-!"

"I KILLED him!" Seras snapped, her nerves shot to pieces by this night alone. "I FUCKING ate the man, then I FUCKING killed him! I DID what you said! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Jan's hand clenched hard around her arm hard as his free hand twitched back to hit her, but then he thought better. "You're right, Baby Bat," he said, smirking. "Ya DID eat an' kill 'im. I didnt even hafta remind you twice." His fingers dug painfully into her arm deeper. "But what the fuck did I say about sassing me?"

Seras hissed, but didnt pull away; the last thing she needed was another kick to the head. "...Dont...dont sass you...!" she bit out. "...Or...you'll be my...worst nightmare...!"

Jan let her suffer for a few more moments before letting her go. "It's only 'cause you did what you were fuckin' told, an' I got some virgin ass, that I aint beatin' you fuckin' senseless right now," he said, flicking the cigarette butt onto the dead woman's body, then grabbed Seras's face in one hand and squeezed slightly, just enough for it to not hurt. "See what happens when ya do what Master Jan says? Everything runs so much more smoothly, doesnt it?"

Seras nodded as much as his grip would allow. Jan grinned and flicked his tongue over her cheek before letting her face go and cracking his neck. "Time t' go, then," he said, strolling for the back door whilst whistling carelessly. Seras quietly and obediently followed.

_Pretend it's a mission._

_Dont make them suffer._

_Obey Master Jan._

_Dont pass out._

The rules for living as Jan's bitch were simple, Seras numbly thought as she and Jan walked out of the house and took the long way back to the club. After all, it was better she got the humans before Jan did...to put them out of their misery faster.

She quietly went over 'The Rules' in her mind as she followed Jan back to the club, where instead of going back up to the lounge, they stayed downstairs and mingled. Well, Jan 'mingled', and Seras sat at the bar and stared blankly into space. Considering how may cracked-out junkies there were in the club doing the same thing for different reasons, she didnt look too out of place.

As Seras sat motionless at the bar, Jan kept his eye on her, smirking to himself as he listened to what was going on in her head using his 'Master link', as he called it. He didnt use it often, considering how whiney and bitchy she actually was in her own head, but recently, her mind was becoming more fractured with each horror he put her through.

He licked his lips, practically tasting her angst, as he danced with a slut who was sure to be his next meal.

Breaking Seras was going to be the most fun he'd ever had, he was fucking sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Seras knew that she had barely begun to see the depths of depravity Jan was capable of. Brutalizing her for punishment, making her drink straight from humans and then kill them, mocking her, and making her watch him rape girls; it was just the beginning, and she knew it.

It was just a matter of time before he was sending her in to kill more innocent people and children; before he would go over the line in his abuse of her, and even rape her himself. It wasnt beneath him in the least to do any of it.

As Seras laid on the small twin-sized bed in her room and stared at the opposite wall for lack of anything better or more constructive to do- as well as drown out the sound of Jan raping the two women he brought in earlier in the room next door -she absently wondered WHEN Jan would cross that line.

It had been close to a month since ownership had been transfered to Jan, and in that time, though he made no attempt to stay his hand when it came to hitting, cutting, or burning her, forced her to eat and kill innocent people, and pretty much treating her like a pet rather than a person, his beatings never left her incapacitated, he never made her eat or kill more than three people at a time, and sexually, he never touched her.

Not that she wasnt grateful for those small mercies; she was relieved Jan hadnt beaten her to death or raped her. It was just the anticipation that was slowly killing her nerves and making her more paranoid than was considered healthy.

The sound of something- probably a body -hitting the wall behind her made her jump, but she only buried her face into the sheets and willed herself to stop hearing it. No such luck. She could still hear screaming and smell blood...she could hear Jan's high-pitched, damning laughter ring inside her own head through that goddamned connection she had with him, letting her know just how much he enjoyed being a depraved psychopathic maniac.

And then finally- silence. Sweet, sanity-saving silence. Seras would have cried in relief, had her frayed-yet-steeled nerves allowed it. Instead, she clenched her eyes shut and tried to sleep off what she had non-visually witnessed.

That dream was dashed to bits when her door opened and Jan walked in, having showered off, but still smelling of the kill. Seras stiffened, wondering what he wanted.

"Move over," Jan commanded. Seras opened her eyes, wondering what he was doing, but quickly looked away when she saw that he was completely naked. She hoped to whatever god was listening right now that she couldnt blush anymore.

"I said move the fuck over!" Jan shoved her over so her body touched the wall, and slid into the bed next to her. He ignored her stiff posture and pulled her against him, pressing his chest to her back, yet made no move to get her undressed.

Thank Heaven and Hell for small miracles.

She still wondered why he was in HER room, when she knew for a fact that he had no problem with dead bodies or even necrophilia.

Having heard her VERY loud thoughts broadcasted on high, Jan moodily clenched his fingernails into her hip and responded, "I'll fuck in a bloody mess, but I wont sleep in it. That shit gets disgusting. Now stop thinkin' so fuckin' loud and go to sleep!"

Seras bit her lip, BEYOND humiliated for forgetting Jan had access to her mind at anytime like Alucard did, and obediently focused on the wall in front of her to avoid broadcasting anything else to him she didnt want him to hear.

* * *

><p>As was the norm, Jan woke up first, then nudged her awake. Meaning he shoved her to the floor shouting "MOON'S UP, BITCH!"<p>

Having been in the middle of a dream consisting of blessed nothingness, Seras was rudely awakened by Jan's profane shouting and the hard floor. Naturally, her innate temper flared, and she snapped back, "I'm UP!"

THAT earned her a backhand to the face- though she noticed no read bite was in it, just a 'reminder', as Jan liked to call it -and Jan roughly took her face in his hand.

"When I want my comeback, I'll wipe it off your chin," he practically purred lewdly. It took Seras a moment to get the innuendo, and gave him a disgusted glare. Jan only smirked and let her face go. "Hey, you dont want to hear what I have to say, stop backtalkin' me, slut."

Seras said nothing, and instead headed for the dresser to find something to wear, only to have her hands smacked away from it, and her arm grabbed in it's usual grabbing spot.

"I got some clothes for ya," Jan said, a devious glint in his amber eyes. "The club's uniform." He carelessly shoved Seras into his own room, where she had never been before, then turned to rummage for something, leaving Seras to stare in horror at the carnage.

Despite the room being composed of black...everything, actually, she could plainly see that blood was EVERYWHERE. Some of it was actually still coagulated and not yet dried. And it stank; usually Seras didnt mind the smell of blood, but this room REEKED of filth and putrefaction.

How in the HELL could Jan SLEEP in here!

Ignoring her obvious disgust, Jan made an 'ah-ha' sound and held up something he had stored in a trunk nearby. "Yer gonna be workin' the floor tonight," he said, tossing it to her.

"Why?" Seras couldnt help but ask, needing SOME form of contemplation and conversation to take her mind-and nose-off of filth of the room. Jan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one up, to Seras's reluctant relief.

"There's word of some fuckin' undercover cops comin' to th' club," he said after taking a drag. He gestured to the outfit in her hands with his cigarette. "YOUR job tonight is to work th' floor as a cocktail waitress, fish 'em out, an' get rid of 'em."

Seras just stared. "...I'm not a cop killer," she said, her voice firm on THIS matter. Jan's eyes narrowed and flashed sharply. Seras's hands clenched around the skimpy uniform tightly. "I used to BE a cop! I wont kill them! I WO-!"

She was cut off when Jan grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the blood-stained wall, cutting off her protest. His eyes were glowing maliciously, plainly projecting his ire with her outburst.

"Ya just dont GET it yet, do ya, bitch?" he said, his voice calm but the hand around Seras's throat betraying his intentions. "I didnt GIVE you a fuckin' CHOICE! I GAVE you ORDERS!" He took the cigarette from his mouth. "Open yer mouth."

Seras struggled under his tight grasp, trying to relieve the pressure being put on her throat. She kept her mouth defiantly shut, though her eyes watered with foreboding of the pain she KNEW was coming her way.

Jan bared his fangs, but already really knew how to get her to obey. "Listen, you fuckin' bitch," he hissed. "Either this cigarette goes in your mouth, or my cock does. Your choice." Just as he thought, Seras's eyes widened in horror, then she slowly opened her mouth. "Wider." Making a strangled sound, Seras obeyed. "Now stick out your tongue."

Habitually hyperventilating, Seras clenched her eyes shut and stuck her tongue out. Jan eyed her tongue for a moment lustily before roughly grinding his cigarette out on her tongue. Seras shrieked with pain and tried to struggle away, but Jan kept her pinned to the wall as he gave his cigarette a final twist before tossing the butt away and letting her go.

Seras doubled over, both hands over her searing mouth as she sobbed from pain. Jan watched her for a few moments before grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the wall again. "You forgot yer rules," he drawled. Seras looked up through hazy, watery eyes, incredulously. Jan smirked and recited in a mocking voice, "_Pretend it's a mission. Dont make them suffer. Obey Master Jan." _He let out a high-pitched laugh or mirth before his mood snapped back to serious, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"I can get in yer head whenever the fuck I want," he stated plainly, clenching his fingers painfully into her shoulders. "I can fuck with your mind in ways you cant even IMAGINE, Baby Bat. So if you value whatever fucking sanity you have left, you'll keep yer goddamn mouth shut unless I ASK for your opinion, or I'll fill it back up as I see fuckin' fit, you got it?"

Unable to talk without the pain searing through her mouth, Seras nodded.

"Good. Now shower off, doll yerself up, and get yer ass dressed." That said, he shoved her out of his room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Seras to practically run back to her room and get in the shower, not wasting any time as to avoid being on the receiving end of Jan's wrath more than once tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_What in the fuck is he thinking?_

That was all Seras could really think as she stared at herself wearing the uniform. If one could even CALL it that. Good god, looking at herself was more painful than the still-festering cigarette burn on her tongue.

She was wearing a black halter top that cut off just above the bottom of her breasts and low-cut black shorts that were so short half her ass was still visible. She might as well have worn her underwear out to wait the perverts who were going to be looking at her wearing this!

As if it werent bad enough, she was also supplied with thigh-high stiletto boots that were damn near impossible to walk in. She had never owned a pair of heels in her life, and there was a reason why. And obeying Jan to 'doll herself up'-meaning put on gratuitous amounts of blood-red lipstick and black eyeshadow-had been a feat in and of itself.

Resisting the urge to punch the mirror for showing her just how much of a whore she looked like, she braced herself for the worst and walked out of her room so Jan could tell her where she needed to be and what exactly needed to be done.

Jan was sitting in the lounge, in his usual chair, smoking and listening to something with a bass so heavy Seras could feel it affect her bloodstream. He looked up when she walked in, and Seras could practically feel his eyes over her body.

He whistled appreciatively, eying her over again. "You clean up good, Baby Bat," he said, taking another drag of his cigarette. "You'll fit right in." He stood up and walked toward the door, opening it. "All you gotta do is wait drinks to whoever the fuck wants 'em. Keep an ear out for anyone who looks like they're lookin' for somethin', anyone who asks you questions, shit like that."

He then handed her a tiny vial of clear liquid. "If ya get cops, put this in their drinks. Wont kill 'em, just make th' fuckers look 'n' act drunk enough to be put outside for th' cabbies to get 'em. I'll take it from there." He raised a hand to firmly grab the back of her neck, just tightly enough to keep her attention. "Can ya do that without fuckin' me over?"

Seras swallowed, the action making her still-aching tongue twinge in reminder, and nodded. Jan nodded back, mostly to himself. "Good." He let her neck go. "If ya play yer cards right, I'll even give you a reward for doin' good an' shit, how's that sound?"

Without really knowing how to answer that, Seras turned to go downstairs, but froze when she felt Jan's hands grip her hips tightly from behind.

"An' to answer yer question as to what exactly in the fuck I was thinkin'," he said, his mouth right next to her ear, "I was thinkin' you look good enough to bend over fuck senseless." His hands slipped around to her backside before they pushed just enough for her to stumble out of the lounge and onto the stairway.

Jan had apparently let some of the other employees know about her, because the bartender immediately gave her quick orders to follow, explaining the process in just a few minutes before sending her on her way. Seras had experience with waiting before, so it wasnt that hard.

She was grateful the cocktail waitresses werent required to speak to the customers, because her tongue had yet to heal. She wished she COULD speak sometimes, though, when less-than-courteous men would make lewd comments at her, and even touch her. It took all her self-restraint to resist tearing those wandering hands right from the wrists.

Three hours later, there was still no sign of suspicious activity; everyone who came into the club were simply there to drink, dance, drug up, and have a good time. The steady pace of serving drinks and music pounding in her ears delved into a routine she was almost comfortable with, sans the wandering hands of course, and she was almost completely settled into the 'routine'.

That was when three men showed up.

Seras immediately caught something off about those three. They were dressed a little too formally for the club, and looked too clean-cut. As she set the drinks down in front of the table she was currently waiting, she gauged their expressions. Two of them looked almost disgusted to be there, while the third-the older one-looked indifferent.

Her unbeating heart clenched; these three HAD to be the cops. And she had to set them up for killing.

Fighting to keep her expression disinterested and passive, she walked over to their section, and immediately got the younger twos' orders; the third ordered nothing, but just looked at her for a moment before going back to his conversation. Seras took the orders to the barkeep, and Seras shakily took the small vial Jan gave her out of her cleavage.

When the bartender gave her the drinks, Seras split the vial's contents into the drinks, and whilst fighting back frustrated, guilty tears, she took the drinks back to the table and gave them to the two men. The third man was absent, probably off in the lavatory. She didnt stay to watch the two men drink their respective poisons, and instead turned away to wait for the drug to kick in.

Though the slow-acting drug didnt draw much attention, the third guy of the group seemed immediately suspicious of something, Seras noticed, and she made a point to stop by with more drinks to avoid LOOKING like she was avoiding them on purpose, and even offered the third man a drink as well.

He refused, but gestured her closer and discreetly pulled his open coat aside to reveal a police badge, obviously gauging her reaction. Seras gave him an inquisitive look, and the cop nodded his head to an empty section of the club, obviously to have a word with her.

While the other two began falling into the heavier effects of the drug, Seras followed the cop to the corner, keeping her guard up, just in case.

"Listen," the man said, keeping his voice low, but to-the-point, "I'm a cop. A twenty-year man. I know how to profile, girl, and I know that either you dont work here often, or you're undercover like me."

Seras's eyes widened fractionally, but she swallowed her nervousness. "I dont know what you're talking about," she said as evenly as she could. "I dont know why you're here, but-"

"WE are here to investigate illegal activity," the cop cut in sharply. "We have reason to believe that this club is run by an American crime lord who deals in illegal firearms, drug trafficking, prostitution, and professional hits."

Absently thinking that pretty much hit the nail on the head with Jan, Seras shook her head a little. "I dont know what you're talking about," she repeated. "I havent heard or seen anything like that at all while I-" She was cut off when the cop grabbed her arm hard.

"Dont play with me, girl," he hissed. "I SAW you slip something into my parters' drinks!" He jostled her roughly. "You better tell me who you work for and where he is, or I'll have you arrested TONIGHT on charges of drug running and association with the crime lord who owns this place, do you understand me!"

Seras was close to panicking by this point. On the one hand, she could tell the cop what she knew and risk the cops infesting this place within the hour...and on the other, she could do the sensible, easy thing and kill him before he could call for any backup.

But he was a policeman. Seras still felt a sense of comradery with any police officer, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt this cop, let alone kill him.

Time was running out for her to make a decision, and Seras's panicking worsened as the cop pushed her against the wall and pulled a pair of cuffs from the inside pocket of his jacket. "You're under arrest for drug running," he said, grabbing her hand to slap the cuff on. Before he could begin reading her rights, Seras panicked.

The threats Jan made should she mess this up were snapped violently to the forefront of her mind, and she jerked her hand back and without thinking, swung her fist out to punch the man in the face.

A sickening 'crack' erupted from the man's skull as he went down hard, the handcuffs skidding away with a clink. Seras stood stock still, trembling and staring at the cop for the longest time before remembering that they were still in a public place and anyone could see this at any point. Audibly gulping, she fumbled around behind her for the knob to the back rooms and after she opened it, she shakily grabbed the man and pulled him inside.

She half-dragged, half-carried the man into an empty section of the back rooms, and fumbled around in her thoughts as to what to do now. She couldnt just leave him here. The staff would surely find him. She couldnt run whining to Jan; he would make her get rid of the man herself...

God DAMN it.

After looking between the man and the door back to the club's main floor, Seras took a needless deep breath, then knelt down to the man, whose skull had been bashed in by her fist, and pushing her horrified feelings aside before sinking her fangs into his neck.

Like the many times before when drinking fresh blood, all of Seras's horrified feelings of doubt and self-disgust were thrown out the window and instead replaced with contentment and bloodlust, with the distinct feeling of being right at home with what she was doing. And like the many times when finishing her meal, the good feelings crashed and burned when her mind cleared and she saw the aftermath of her feeding.

She next found herself sitting across from him, staring at his blood-drained form that would soon become a ghoul in just a few minutes' time, the now-familiar sound of his soul screaming in agony within her own being...

The sound of slow, almost sarcastic applause snapped her out of her stupor, and she whipped around to see Jan standing a small distance away, his golden eyes glowing in the near-dark alight with amusement and laughter. Jan stepped forward, nudging the cop over with his foot.

"Nice job, Baby Bat," he said, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket. "I didnt even hafta tell ya to eat 'im." He lit the cigarette up and took a drag, using his free hand to ruffle Seras's hair with affection so sarcastic Seras could feel it permeating through her skull. "Finish 'im off, an' I'll take care of the other three fuckers."

With that, he stepped over the prostrate from of the cop and left the back room, leaving Seras to pull the cop's gun out of a hidden holster and press it between his eyes, silent tears falling down her face as she pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Seras had collected herself enough to stumble back up to the lounge, feeling both energized and exhausted, Jan had already disposed of the other two cops by whatever means he deemed necessary and was sitting in his usual chair, looking like he was waiting for her.

"About time," he commented, grounding out a cigarette in the ashtray. "C'mere."

Seras quietly obeyed, walking over to Jan and standing a respectable distance from him. Jan -typically- took in another eyefull of what she was wearing for a moment before smirking up at her.

"You did good tonight, Baby Bat," he practically purred. He paused, waiting for Seras to make some acknowledgment to his praise, and Seras gave him a meek nod. "An' didnt I promise you a reward for doin' good?" Another nod, though hesitant. Jan gave her a sly grin and slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a small set of keys and tossing them to her.

Seras caught them and stared at them questioningly. "Those, Baby Bat, are to the black car out back," he continued, jerking his thumb in the direction of the back alley. "Since you did so well an' pleased yer Master, I'm givin' you th' car for the night."

Seras blinked, looking from the keys to Jan. "...?" The unspoken question lingered in the air, and Jan rolled his eyes.

"I dont hafta hold yer fuckin' hand all the time," he groused, taking a swig from a beer bottle. "I'm lettin' ya out to do whatever the fuck you want until sunrise. Not that there aint no rules..." He sat up straight, looking her dead in the eye. "You dont call no one. You dont leave th' county. You get yer ass back here before sunup. If you aint back, you'll be the sorriest bitch in England, if not the sorest."

Seras audibly gulped, but nodded, closing her hand around the keys, answering with, "Yes, Master." Jan kept eye contact for a few moments more before motioning for her to leave.

Scurrying back to her room quickly, Seras undressed and vowed to burn this uniform later, then took a shower before donning some regular, nondescript clothes. When she was dressed, she picked the keys back up and headed back out to the lounge.

Jan was still sitting in his chair, listening to his music and chain-smoking away. Still a bit dubious as to whether or not her 'reward' was real, Seras stood near the door to the exit until Jan gave her an irritated glance that promised bad happenings if she didnt take the hint and GO.

Just as Jan had said, there was a nondescript black car parked in the back alley behind the club. Absently wondering if it was stolen or not, Seras unlocked it and sat in it for a few minutes before starting it up. The gas tank was completely filled, the radio worked, and it was an automatic, thank GOD; Seras couldnt drive a standard to save her own life.

Keeping Jan's rules in mind, Seras quietly drove out into the street and down the dark, quiet road, feeling a rush of liberation settle over her. She was finally, blissfully alone, and she reveled in it. She rolled the window down and let the cool night wind blow against her face, giving her the sensation of all her pains and troubles being blown away.

She drove a few miles, her body and the car going on auto-pilot as she let her mind drift into the blessed silence and emptiness, for ONCE not being prodded and invaded by Jan's obscene presence. It felt blissful, liberating, and wonderful, like taking the first breath of air after being kept under water for the longest time.

A single, bloodstained tear ran down her face. What the tear was for- happiness, sorrow, regret -Seras didnt know. But it opened the flood gates of tears that soon became too heavy for her to drive straight, and she quickly pulled to the side of the road before she caused a wreck.

Sitting in a parked car in the wee hours of the morning crying her eyes out was not something she had done since she was an adolescent; the last time was the week she had been kicked out of the orphanage and in the crossroads between doing something or nothing with her life.

For the first time, she cursed her decision to become a police officer. Because of that decision, she was deployed to Cheddar, was attacked by ghouls, became a vampire herself, and was traded like a bubblegum card to the most obscene and disturbed person in Europe on a fucking technicality.

What if she had chosen differently? If she had chosen instead to do something less with her life? Working minimum wage as a waitress looked incredibly attractive right now; at least she wouldnt be in this disgusting situation.

Sitting in the car, half-listening to the radio and getting her bloody tears under control took the better half of a half-hour, during which no other cars had passed her, and nobody had bothered her. Two-in-the-morning, AM was a major contributing factor, but still, there were a lot of late-night workers in this particular county...

Seras wiped her eyes and looked through the windshield for a clue as to where she was, and felt a start in her chest when she saw a road sign not five meters away depicting her location; she was scarcely five meters away from the county border line.

She swallowed hard, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly she heard her knuckles crack. A crazy thought crossed her mind:

_Just leave!_

She was right there. She could just keep driving, stop for nothing but gasoline, until she reached the farthest points of Britain. She would hide from Jan, try to contact Hellsing again, live off of animal blood if need be. All she had to do was...

...Disobey Jan.

...That last thought was not such an attractive notion. Especially when the memories of what happened the LAST time she had disobeyed Jan sprung forth and hammered into her brain. An involuntary shudder ran down her spine as she remembered him telling her about how he can access her mind whenever he wanted; plant horrifying images, tear her apart from the inside out, if he chose.

She didnt want to know what kind of images he could plant, or how being torn apart would feel.

Weighing the pros and cons of disobeying Jan and leaving the county took longer than it really should have, and the headache brought on by the weighing didnt even seem worth it.

In the end, Seras took a needless shuddery breath, took the car out of park, and made a U-turn before driving back toward the city, driving slower than she really should have, and praying to whatever god was listening that she was making the right decision this time.

* * *

><p>The club was mostly cleared out by the time she got back; only the most strung-out and dedicated ravers remained, and she and they paid no attention to the other as she trudged back up to the loft lounge.<p>

Jan was lounging out on the couch, a nearly-spent cigarette clenched between his teeth and a small, titleless black book in his hands. He scarcely gave her a glance as she walked in and put the keys on a table, and didnt bother waiting for a greeting before heading into her room, shutting the door behind her.

His face hidden by the black tome, the corners of Jan's mouth curled up into a knowing smirk; he knew exactly what Seras had been thinking about, and considered it a personal win that he didnt even have to make the decision to come back for her.

Cackling softly through his teeth, Jan turned a page in his book, his golden eyes aswirl in a maelstrom of dark humor and malevolence as he thought of what else he could do to gain his Baby Bat's full loyalty and willing servitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Jan let Seras stew in the misery of her decision for two days before announcing that it was hunting day again, and told her to get ready to leave.

Not that that particularly was much of an unexpected request; the unexpected part was how early it was; the sun was hardly even set yet. Nevertheless, Seras got out of bed, showered, and got dressed in the clothes Jan had set out for her before heading out into the lounge.

Jan was ready and waiting, spinning the key ring around one finger and whistling almost giddily through his teeth. He glanced over at her, his grin broadening. "We're takin' a little road trip today, Baby Bat," he said, walking out the door. Seras followed in silence, quietly getting into the black car's passenger side and daring not to even glance at Jan as he started the car and drove away from the club.

Despite what she would have guessed, Jan wasnt a homicidal maniac behind the wheel; the only complaint she had was how loudly he blared his death metal/gangster rap mix CD. Luckily for her, her new habit of retreating into her own thoughts kept her from going deaf as Jan drove them to parts unknown, not stopping until well after sundown.

The car stopping and the sudden silence snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see that they were in a small town, parked in front of a large building that had definitely seen better days. Jan got out of the car, and Seras followed suit, waiting by the door as Jan fished out and lit up a cigarette.

After taking a long and patient drag, Jan glanced over at Seras, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. "We're here to visit a few friends, Baby Bat," he said, his voice toned down low so only she could hear it; like he knew someone might be listening in. "Th' fuckers inside caught wind o' the 'vampire trend', an' they want in." He began snickering, cigarette smoke curling out from between his sharp teeth.

It took Seras a moment to realize exactly what he was getting at, and narrowed her eyes. "...We have no Chips, and they're no virgins," she stated as a fact. Jan gave her an amused grin.

"Bingo, Baby Bat," he said, glancing back at the building. "But THEY dont know that." He flicked the cigarette away and adjusted the black trench coat he was wearing. "Let's go an' educate th' ignorant fucktards, eh?" Cackling to himself, he led the way into the building, and Seras followed, getting that familiar sense of dread in her stomach she always got when Jan took her out 'hunting'.

She remained silent as they walked, completely ill at ease with what she knew Jan was going to have her do, but she only swallowed hard and braced herself for his command; the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could go back to her room and try to forget about it.

Jan led the way through the nearly-empty building and into what looked like a conference room where about seven men were seated at a long table with an assortment of one to two bodyguards apiece standing off behind them to the side. Everyone looked up- the bodyguards' hands slipping toward their weapons -and seemed to stare in something akin to incredulous awe at the pair.

Not that Seras could really blame them, really. Jan certainly didnt look like someone with criminal mastermind connections, what with wearing a black zip-up jersey-style jacket, well-worn, black denim jeans, black trench coat and a faceful of piercings; and Seras MOST certainly didnt look like a 'bodyguard' with her darkwash denim jeans and maroon teeshirt under a faux-leather jacket.

In fact, she actually expected them to either start laughing or start shooting. She was not disappointed, as several of the bodyguards drew their weapons while the 'head honcho' men began muttering angry incredulous objections.

Seras immediately went in defensive mode, but before she could make the fight or flight response kick in, Jan held up a hand for her to pause, just as one of the men at the table called for silence.

"Gentlemen, please cease and desist," he said in an oily voice that almost made Seras cringe from how dirty it sounded in her ears. "This is Jan Valentine, head of New York's Valentine crime family, and our...supplier. This is no way to treat him."

"Fuckin' right," Jan concurred, stepping forward to the far end of the table, as though the presence of the other men would contaminate him (not that Seras could blame him) and helped himself to a seat, gesturing for Seras to follow. Seras obediently, albeit awkwardly, took her place behind him, same as the other 'bodyguards', trying to ignore the stares everyone else was giving her.

"I gathered from you FINE gentlemen," Jan continued, obviously stressing the sarcasm to its stretching point, "that you wanna get a slice o' immortality." He lit up another cigarette, his golden eyes glowing with malicious intent, and gave them a mockingly humble shrug. "I'm ALL too happy to oblige you gents."

The other men literally lit up like children at a candy store, Seras resisted the urge to gag; Jan trying to be polite was more disgusting than him acting like his usual obscene self, in her opinion. And even more disgusting than that was the way the men were practically pissing themselves at the prospect of vampirism.

For the first time, her hands twitched and fangs ached to actually kill someone of her own free will; these disgusting, foul men had no business to even call themselves human! It would serve them fucking right to turn into rotting, blood-shitting ghouls...!

As Jan continued to stroke egos and kiss ass, he kept the insanely gleeful grin to himself as he listened to Seras's thoughts. He had a feeling this would get under her skin and piss her off. His Baby Bat put so much value into humanity, he KNEW it would rile her up to see people willing to toss it away so badly, she would WANT to kill. WANT to rid the world of such filth.

TOO easy, he thought smugly. Too FUCKIN' easy.

"...So you have the MEANS of invoking vampirism, Valentine?" the oily-voiced man pressed on, the stench of ill-repressed desire and coveting almost making Jan's nose wrinkle in displeasure; and instead Jan gave the man a well-meaning grin.

"Of COURSE I do," he said, laying the ass-kissery on as thick as he could, then spread his arms as though showing himself off. "I AM the REAL deal, after all." He paused, grinning more broadly. "An' so's my Baby Bat here."

At hearing Jan address her by his infuriating pet name, Seras looked up, noticing that all eyes were now on her. Hungry, desire-filled eyes, and for once, Seras almost wished it was for her body and not for the curse she could inflict upon others. THAT only made her even more angry, if at all possible.

Seeing that Jan had the attention on them, he went on. "Like th' legend says," he said, "we gotta bite ya if ya wanna be a vampire." He examined his glove-covered fingertips. "We're fresh outta Chips, so if ya want yer immortality, that's th' way you gotta go." He flicked his tongue over one of his labrets and flicked his eyes up at them, the golden color glowing and richening with bloodlust.

"...So. Who's first?"

Immediately, Mr. Oily stood up, his eyes on Seras. "I'll go first," he simpered, giving Seras a charming grin. "As long as your lovely friend here obliges in being the one to turn me."

Jan shrugged and made an 'I dont care' gesture with his hand, prompting the man to step around the table and walk toward Seras. Seras, her fury and bloodlust reaching critical levels up to boiling point, also stepped forward, her blue eyes fading into the rich golden color that defined her sire's.

"Now, dont be scared about how bloody and painful it looks," Jan said placatingly to the other men, looking pointedly at the bodyguards. "He might scream with pain an' pass out, but TRUST me, it's PERFECTLY NORMAL." He turned to the man in mention and nodded before turning to Seras, catching her eyes with his.

_...disgustin' fuckin' piece o' shit dont deserve to live..._

_...dont deserve vampirism..._

_...kill 'im..._

_...kill 'im dead..._

For the first time, frighteningly, and amazingly, Seras and Jan were in perfect agreement. Seras turned back to the man and parted her lips, revealing her lengthened eyeteeth. Before the man could get excited though, Seras opened her mouth wider, all of her teeth sharpening into razor-like sawblades of death, and lurched forward, her jaws clamping hard around his throat.

Just as Jan had said, a gagged, gargling shriek of pain escaped from the man's throat, spurts of blood escaping his opened mouth as Seras guzzled down mouthfuls of blood. The bodyguards made a move to intervene, but Jan held up a hand.

"I told ya it'd be painful," he said as calmly as he could, internally cackling with glee. "Jus' give it a few minutes, an'-"

"FUCK this!" another of the men shouted, his face pale as bone by what he was seeing Seras do. "Stop this, Valentine! Stop this RIGHT NOW!"

The other bodyguards made a move to rush forward, but then sudden froze mid-step, their expressions stricken as though someone had clenched their hearts with icy-cold fists. All eyes flickered to Jan, whose eyes were glowing brightly, pupils slitted venomously. Jan made a 'tsk-tsk' sound, waggling a finger at them.

"Nuh-uh-uh," he chastised, baring his own sharp teeth at them in an insane grin. "You gents wanted immortality, and that's what yer gonna FUCKIN' get." He let out a string of hiss-like chuckles through his teeth. "Even if it means immortality in HELL."

Seras dropped the man she had just drained to the floor, glaring at the other men from under her fringe; her posture reminiscent to that of an animal prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Before she could spring into the crowd of psychologically-frozen men, Jan snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of bloodlust.

She shakily shook off the lingering bloodrage and looked at Jan in question; usually at this point, Jan would make her take out everyone else in the room. Jan turned to glance at her, and Seras felt an icy, searing presence over her mental and physical form from looking at his inhuman eyes.

"Settle down, Baby Bat," he hissed, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips, looking twice as long as humanly possible, and turned back to the frozen men in the room. "Let a master show ya how it's done."

Before Seras could process what he just said, she barely had time to blink before Jan was tearing into the men like they were nothing, barely even using his hands as his jaws did most of the work. It was the most horrifying, most incredible, bloody, Hellish massacre she had ever witnessed in her life.

And it looked like Jan was right in his element, right in his natural habitat, doing what he was best at. It was both impossible to watch, and impossible to look away. Man after man; cowering low-life after screaming-fit man-dog; creatures unworthy of human or vampire existence fell, violently, to Jan's jaws, until there was only one left.

One pitiful creature cowering in the corner of the room, screaming bloody murder for God to spare his soul from the monsters in the room, before he was cut off by Jan's hand clamping over his mouth, lifting his thrashing form up at arm's length, until the man's feet didnt even touch the floor.

Jan let out his trademark obscene, high-pitched, spine-shattering laughter, his hand clenching tighter and making the man's facial bones audibly crack. "God aint here, ya bleedin' cockhole," he cackled, grinning broadly at the man with shark-like, bloodstained teeth. "Aint this what ya wanted? HUH? AINT IT?"

His hand clenched tighter and tighter with every word, visibly distorting and disfiguring the man's face as bones shattered, ligaments snapped, and flesh was squeezed and lacerated. The man's eyes bulged out from the sockets, popping blood vessels and drawing more screams of agony and torture.

Jan's hand stilled for a moment, and he stared, contemplatively, at the screaming, tortured creature in his grasp, before flexing his hand hard, completely crushing the man's skull in his fist, human matter squishing out from between his fingers as the rest of the body dropped to the floor, useless.

Silence.

Blessed, bloody, dead silence.

And then, the sound.

Seras didnt know what the sound really was until she SAW it. She saw the plentiful, lingering blood that was everywhere...move. At first she thought it was a trick of her eyes, as was normally the case when she simply had too much trauma to really want to remember, but then she blinked hard and SAW it. Really SAW it.

The blood was moving in patterns like rivers, all rushing toward the same source.

Jan.

Entranced, unable to look away even if she wanted to, Seras watched with awe as the blood slowly rivered and ribboned itself to Jan's body, traveling to pool around his feet and travel up his legs, to his chest, into his mouth; his body being transformed into a blood absorbant that took in all the blood that remained in the room.

Until there was nothing left but drained, colorless bodies and body pieces left strewn all over the floor. The last drop of blood was absorbed into Jan's body, and Jan's already-golden eyes seemed to deepen into a color unseen before by human eyes; a color of gold only seen by demons in Hell.

Those eyes snapped to Seras's insatiably curious form, and Seras felt a wave of unholy power felt only once before from one other person; a power that made her feel irrationally compelled to bow down to his presence and cower under a rock at the same time. A power that promised nothing but pain to anyone who defied it. A power that only had one proper term for it.

_Master._

That icy, searing sensation from before now intensified into the overwhelming semblance of having her very core being crushed by something colder than liquid nitrogen and hotter than magma. And for not the first, nor the last time of being psychologically eviscerated beyond her breaking point, Seras found herself blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Seras became aware of when she came back to consciousness was the smell of Jan's cigarettes subtly invading her senses; this was followed briefly by feeling the familiar suede couch under her body, letting her know that they were back at the loft. Before she even moved or opened her eyes, Jan spoke.

"Moon's up, Baby Bat," he said softly, as though not wanting to ruin the dark ambience. "Wake up."

Obediently, Seras opened her eyes and sat up, seeing that they were in the lounge, seated in total darkness with only the dim illumination of Jan's cigarette giving off any kind of light. The dim light reflected brightly against Jan's golden eyes, which were pinned to Seras's form, and Seras could see that his pupils had gone from circular to elliptical.

Jan took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly, keeping his eyes pinned to her. "A bit overwhelmin', wasnt it?" he asked, and Seras knew exactly what he spoke of, forcing herself to keep the shiver from the memories down.

The blood.

The carnage.

The POWER.

Jan's power.

Letting out the tiniest shudder, Seras shifted her eyes up to Jan only to find he was leaning barely inches away from her, his golden eyes glowing softly, the hardness in them DARING her to scream. She flinched, but didnt dare draw away or scream. Jan's stone-hard gaze kept her pinned for the longest time before he reached up with his free hand to get a hold of her jaw, though not hardly tight enough for it to hurt.

"You saw it, didn't ya, Baby Bat?" he asked rhetorically, a hint of fang glinting from his smirk. "Ya SAW what real vampirism was, didn't ya?"

Oh, she saw alright. She saw a REAL goddamned vampire in all his Hellfire horror and glory. She had FELT him, like his very presence had merged with the air around him and was suffocating everything with it, just so it would die and become part of him...

Snapping back to the reality where Jan demanded vocal answers, Seras quickly nodded. "Y...yes," she breathed, swallowing hard. Jan's smirk broadened.

"An' how did it make ya feel?" he asked, his eyes glowing slightly. Seras swallowed hard and answered honestly,

"Scared." Another swallow. "...Small. I...it made me feel small and..."

"...Weak?" Jan supplied, smirking at the small flinch in Seras's eyes, letting him know he'd hit the nail on the head. "Well, ya aint lyin'." He took the final drag of cigarette and let the smoke twist and slither from between his fangs, his eyes glowing brighter with glee. "Ya ARE weak, Baby Bat." He poked at her forehead with the tip of his finger, as though SOMEhow, it would emphasize his point.

"Ya think that just because you can lift five times yer weight an' break a spine in two with a flick of yer wrist, THAT makes ya strong." He flicked the cigarette butt away. "Yer fuckin' WRONG." The fingers around her jawline clenched tighter. "Fer a REAL vampire, yer fuckin' WEAK, Baby Bat. Th' weak link in th' chain that'll be CUT if ya dont learn what it MEANS t' be a vampire!"

Seras was taken back to the conversations she had with her former master Alucard; he had been saying almost the same thing before throwing his hands up- metaphorically speaking -and resigning her to the fate of a 'daywalker'.

Looking back on it, she thought she called disappointment in his eyes and a hint of disgust at the term 'daywalker', like it was a disgraceful thing to be.

Back then, she didnt understand WHY it was disgraceful, but now she had a feeling that Alucard had been trying to teach her something. But what? What was so disgraceful about being a 'daywalker'?

"Everything."

Seras jumped slightly, her attention brought back to the present, and to Jan, who was staring unblinking at her, his eyes glowing slightly. It took her a moment to realize that he was skimming her thoughts, and resisted the urge to rub at her head, as though to shake his presence out.

Jan snorted softly and sat back in his chair, splaying his fingers out as though holding up a proverbial picture. "Think of it this way, Baby Bat," he began in his 'lecture' voice. "Picture vampires as a breed of dog. Purebred studs, the textbook fuckin' definition of perfection. Top o' th' food chain creatures everyone covets, but only a select few can possess.

"The pedigree o' these 'dogs' are strong, powerful, an' rare," he continued, knowing he had her undivided attention. "They make their way to th' top by doin' what they do best." His eyes flashed brightly with Hellfire. "By killin'. These dogs are KILLERS. Th' PERFECT hunters. Th' PERFECT predator. They kill an' fight an' eat through even their own kin t' get to th' top of th' pile o' shit that breeds nowadays."

There was a pause, as though he wanted Seras to add her input, or ask questions. Though many questions filtered through her head- most of which consisted of WHY a vampire had to kill and fight and such -she remained silent.

"Ya aint human anymore, Baby Bat," Jan continued, speaking bluntly. "No matter how much ya wish ya were, ya aint goin' back." He fished out another cigarette and lit it up. "You spent yer whole life tryin' t' be a good human...so why now spend th' rest of it NOW tryin' t' be a good fuckin' vampire, eh?"

Seras stared at him, her jaw slightly slacked. She had NEVER expected something so...clear and conciese on the matter from HIM of all people. It was scary just how much SENSE someone as insane and maniacle as Jan freaking Valentine could make, especially on this dilemma.

Oh, yes, her former master Alucard had tried, but he never put it into frank terms like that. And if Jan was ANYTHING, it was frank. Profane, but frank.

As she sorted through those thoughts, Jan's mouth curled into a smirk, a hint of fang glinting in the dim light. He knew giving her a feel for true vampirism would make her a little more open to the general idea; the hatred of killing would be overrode by the hatred of humans who would toss their humanity out the window for a thrill. For as long as Big Red had been walking the Earth as an undead, he really didnt know how to deal with Seras. Indulging her had only increased her fear of what was to come.

Jan knew that as many souls as she had devoured, only her fears and inhibitions had kept her from utilizing the power those souls could provide. If she would only let that wall cave in, she should already have the power to perform the basic vampiric abilities.

But she had to WANT it first. She would have to WANT the power. She already felt it and feared it...but she was also intrigued. Awed.

...Covetous.

She had a seed of covet in her mind, and now all he had to do was nurture it.

As Seras dwelled in silence, Jan began to draw up a new gameplan.

Nurture versus nature, he thought to himself.

What would win?


	11. Chapter 11

**Many apologies for not updating; life hit like a five-alarm bitch, and took the muse with it. Hopefully it'll stick around for awhile!**

* * *

><p>Jan gave Seras the next night off to think about what he had told her, tossing her the keys and telling her to make good use of the break.<p>

And that was where Seras found herself; driving aimlessly around the county, from one end to the other, indeed thinking about everything. The number one thought prevalent in her mind was, _is this what I truly_ want? Some weeks ago -hell, even a day ago- the answer would have been a definite NO. But she had FELT the bloodlust. FELT the power. WITNESSED what a creature like herself was capable of, and told that it could all be hers.

And for such an explanation to have come from Jan of all people was baffling. Empathy wasnt a word she would ever use to describe the man, but whether it was his access to her very thoughts and emotions, or the idea that he had perhaps had some kind of existential crises of his own at some point in the past, he was able to understand precisely what was eating at her.

And he was right. She WAS a human. She IS a vampire.

Seras had pulled over and was sipping a Coke, something she got no buzz from but could still enjoy the flavor of, in the parking lot of a convenience store when something caught her superior eyesight in a passing car.

That man...she KNEW that man that was driving that car! He was a Hellsing informant she had seen only once, but her memory and eyes did not deceive her. But if he was all the way out here, that could only mean one thing.

Hellsing was not far away.

Hellsing...

...was it possible...JUST possible...that they could take her back?

Seras flinched slightly when a twinge in her head flickered like a harsh harbinger of what Jan would do to her if he had heard that thought, but that only fueled the insane thought.

Fuck it.

She started up the car and followed the informant, her hands clenching the steering wheel hard enough to almost break it, fighting like mad not to weave in and out of traffic to catch up, keeping an eagle eye on where he was going and following as best she could.

It was a good ten minutes that she was out of the town and close to a wooded area that the car began to sputter, and Seras swore when she saw that she had foolishly forgotten about the gas. She glanced ahead and saw that there were no other cars going down this road, and a car following his would seem suspicious anyway. Seras quickly unclipped the seatbelt and got out of the car, sprinting after him, keeping to the shadows.

Fast as she was, her plan of keeping out of sight kept her from going as fast as necessary to truly keep up, and she found herself somewhat left behind as the car drove onward. Seras was about to pick up the pace at full speed when she heard gunfire in the woods.

Flashbacks of the most unpleasant variety caused an involuntary shudder to run down her spine. She recognized those gunshots anywhere. It came from a gun she had close association with, and she felt her hand creep up and press against the right side of her chest.

Alucard.

Before she could even fully realize what she was doing, Seras found herself sprinting through the woods toward the gunfire, feeling that if her heart could beat again, it would have pounded out of her chest by now. _Please,_ she thought wildly, feeling tears build up, _please accept me back! Please!_

She bolted through the foliage and into a clearing, and nearly toppled a small group of ghouls in the process. The ghouls immediately swarmed her, and Seras began dispatching them quickly. She didnt have time for this! She had to hurry and find-

The sound of a gun cocking the moment she disposed of the last ghoul made her freeze. All was quiet save for the wind whispering through the leaves as she slowly turned around.

Alucard.

He was here.

And his gun was pointed right at her head.

Seras remained still for the longest time before swallowing hard. "...M...Master..." she began, immediately feeling the title thicken on her tongue. _No, that's wrong_, her instincts told her. _Not Master_. She shoved that instinct aside. "...please..." she began again.

Alucard said nothing, his gun not wavering in the least. Seras couldnt see his expression; vampiric eyesight be damned, but the shadows covering his face were unnaturally dark, as though he was purposely hiding himself from her. Seras swallowed again, holding up her hands slightly as though to prove to him that she wasnt dangerous.

"...please...I want to go home..." Tears of sincerity welled in her eyes. "...I know...I dont belong to you anymore...but I want to go home, Ma-Alucard," she tagged on, feeling like her instinct wouldnt allow her to repeat the title faux pas. "...I'll do whatever Sir Hellsing wants...anything at all, please..."

Still nothing from the elder vampire, and Seras felt like she was about to go mad from the silence when her instinct suddenly kicked into massive overdrive, barely registering to her reflexes at seeing his trigger finger tighten and pull, the blessed bullet missing her by barely a hair's breadth of her head.

It took her a moment to realize it. He SHOT at her! Her eyes widened as she saw his finger prepare to tighten again. "STOP!" she screamed, feeling the red-tinged tears run down her face. "DONT SHOOT ME! PLEASE-!"

Her pleading had cost her dearly, as her reaction time slowed by the fraction of a second she couldnt spare to lose, and her shoulder caught the bullet, the force throwing her back to the ground, where the white-hot agony took a moment to register before kicking in. She clutched her bleeding shoulder tightly, resisting the urge to curl up into a protective ball.

"WHY!?" she screamed, feeling the agony of being abandoned flare up in her all over again. "WHY!?" She heard the gun's hammer cock back again. "GODDAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD, _WHY_!?"

Gunshots.

Deafening, powerful gunshots.

And none of them were Alucard's.

The familiar presence of the blessed word made her feel freezing and sweltering at the same time as her world became a deafening blur of gunshots, blood splatter, and the sensation of being snatched up.

_Master had come._

Everything was numb for the longest time, yet it felt like mere seconds before she was surrounded by familiarity and unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

Jan snarled, shoving Seras onto the floor of the loft. "I leave you alone for a couple o' fuckin' hours, and you fuck off t' Big Fuckin' Red!?" he growled, growing more pissed off when she didnt answer.

Big Red.

Alucard.

Alucard shot her.

Seras was vaguely aware that someone was shouting at her, then came the sensation of having a hand snatched into her hair, jerking her head up, her eyes flickering when she saw the Hellfire gold glaring of Master's eyes in hers.

"You fuckin' goddamn piece of shit!" Jan spat. "The FUCK do you think you are, pullin' that fuckin' stunt on me, huh!?" He shook her by the hair hard. "Answer me! ANSWER ME, YOU CUNT-"

He was cut off by screaming. Loud, anguished, tortured, wrathful screaming that startled him into letting go of her hair as her own hands replaced his, practically tearing it out as she slammed her head into the floor.

"_WHY!?_" was the word she screamed shrilly over and over again, slamming her head into the floor with each repetition, the dent in the floor staining with her blood before long. Her fists began following the motion, pounding on the floor as she screamed like a tortured child, feeling the agony, the despair, the HATE toward her former Master well up and overflow, consuming every part of her.

"_I HATE YOU!_" Her teeth sharpened dangerously, gnashing in her rage. _"YOU GODDAMNED SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"_ She curled up tightly, her nails digging into the wound on her shoulder, growling. _"FUCK YOU! FUCK HELLSING! FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!"_ She broke down into hysterical sobbing, her body convulsing in adrenaline and pain.

Jan stood there watching, her mind open like the wound on her shoulder, giving him the full view of her thoughts and emotions, and felt that there was no need for any punishment.

She had learned this lesson oh, so well. And he couldnt have asked for better results. His Baby Bat had been broken, and now he could remake her in any way he wanted. Oh, the ideas...

He knelt down, brushing her bloody hair from her face. "Look at me," he commanded. Seras's blazing gold eyes flicked up to meet his, and through the haze of rage, he could see a desperation to obey and please. '_I'm broken inside_,' they said. _'Fix me.'_

_"Happy to oblige, Baby Bat."_

"No more cryin'," he said. "Fix yer shoulder." He sat back, watching as Seras took on an expression of confusion, then concentration as she clenched her eyes shut and pulled her fingertips from the gaping wound, seeing the flesh begin to mend until there was nothing but a patch of blood on the smooth skin.

Jan let out a sigh, sitting back in his chair, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, watching her catch her proverbial breath and get a grip on her emotions until she adopted the same numb mindset she had when he was carting her back here. He took a long drag before exhaling and getting right to the point.

"Hellsing dont want you. Alucard dont want you. All you've got left is me. An' like I been tellin' you, it can be good, or it can be bad. So." He took another drag, watching her intently until he was sure his words were penetrating the numbness she put herself into. "What's it gonna be, Baby Bat?"

Seras felt like she could curl up and die, be left alone forever in her pain. Jan's words were mingled and slurred in her brain, like he was trying to speak to her underwater...but one thing stood out among the rest of the garble.

_"All you've got left is me."_

...and it was true. Hellsing had abandoned her. Alucard had abandoned her. Tried to kill her...

Seras stiffened, a detail penetrating her mind that hadnt occurred to her until now. He had gone after her...and saved her. He really didnt have to. She had truly been more trouble than what he would say his effort was worth. But he did.

_"All you've got left is me."_

He brought her back home. And he was giving her another chance.

_"All you've got left is me."_

Seras shakily reached out and clenched her hands into his pant leg, burying her face into his knee. "...I'm sorry, Master," she murmured, sounding like a repentant little child. "...I wont do it again."

"Fuckin' right you wont," Jan retorted, then resigned himself to some 'positive reinforcement', reaching down and petting her head.

_"All you've got left is me."_

Seras practically purred when he began petting her head, feeling like crying again, this time from relief. Her Master had forgiven her, and was giving her some semblance of affection, something she had been starved of for the longest time. Knowing it wouldnt last for long, she allowed herself to enjoy it while she could.

_"All you've got left is me."_

He was right.

And she was willing to devote everything to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Seras had fallen asleep against Jan's leg, leaving it up to him take her to her bedroom and settle her in. Even in her sleep, her mind continued to be an open book, and he knew that he had won.

He would really have to send Big Red a big thank-you gift for practically shoving Seras over to his side, he thought to himself as he sat back in his chair. He had been admittedly MAJORLY pissed off when he peeked in to check up on her and found her thoughts all over Hellsing and wanting to be taken back. Not being dumb enough to head after her into Hellsing hunting territory unarmed, he armed himself with his modified P90 and bolted after her.

Tracking her down became easy when he could smell her blood being shed, and felt his blood boil. As hacked off as he was at the stupid bitch for running after Hellsing, he was ten times that more hacked off that Big Red had tried to kill what was HIS. The same kind of hot rage he felt every time Seras thought about Alucard, only triple-fold, a rage he took out on the fucker's face with his gun and made sure it would buy a few seconds of regeneration time as he snatched Seras up and bolted.

It was about halfway home that he began wondering why the fuck he bothered with her stupid ass; she ran crying to Hellsing and got shot for it. By all means of his own logic, he should have left her to be killed. The reason why came when she reached out and clung unto him, promising not to do it again, willingly calling him Master.

Because he WAS her Master. She BELONGED to him. He knew there was something fundamentally different about the Master/Servant bond of vampirism than there was in humanity, even if he couldnt really put his finger on it. The kind of difference that had her recognize and acknowledge him as Master by instinct, and what made him so possessive of her. No one else was allowed to hurt her. Not even fuck-mothering Alucard.

But that was an issue. It made her a weakness he couldnt afford to have.

The next move on her part was critical, and would clinch his final judgement for the matter. And a wrong move meant taking her out entirely.

* * *

><p>Seras kept herself in a deep sleep for three days, until hunger woke her. She sat up and looked around blankly, having been trained to expect Jan to shove her out of the bed by this point and take her hunting, but he was nowhere to be seen. She slipped out of the bed and peeked out into the loft, and found it empty.<p>

He was either down in the club, or out hunting himself, she gathered, wandering around aimlessly, her footfalls silent as she went from one end of the loft to the other, admittedly lost as to what she was supposed to do now.

It was then that she realized she was so used to Jan doing everything for her that she didnt even know how to be alone. And as terrifying as the thought was, she realized she preferred even Jan's company to being alone.

...But was it truly so horrible? He made sure she was fed. He saved her life. He brought her back, and was giving her another chance.

...Why?

Her head throbbed slightly as that word resounded through her mind, the memory of three nights ago coming back. It was a word that caused her great pain, and Pavlov be damned in Hell, she would hurt every time she asked it. But she had to ask. He had always given the impression that he would be glad to see to see her get killed by her naivete.

She didnt want to die. She didnt want to be passed around to someone else's responsibility at the soonest convenience anymore. All she really wanted...

...what even did she want?

Seras found herself standing in front of Jan's bedroom door, the nauseating stench of death permeating through the door. A decent analogy for him, to be perfectly honest. Her hand shook slightly as she grabbed the doorknob and turned it, stepping inside.

It was the same as the last time she was in here, black decor that easily hid the bloodstains she knew painted the place. She stepped carefully over the floor, making her way over to the small mirror that was hanging on the wall in contrast to the large vanity that resided in her own, and stared at her reflection.

Pale, sickly skin, dull eyes, and lank hair framing a thin face stared back at her, and she hated what she saw. This was not the powerful vampire like Alucard or Jan. This was a sickly, weak creature that deserved to be shot and thrown away for the ghouls to eat. Unworthy of being saved, unworthy of another chance.

Seras saw more in the mirror now, twin lines of red running from her eyes down her face. She hastily reached up to wipe them, smearing the blood around her face, shaking furiously at the proof of weakness. Disgusting. Fucking disgusting! Everything about her screamed weakness and disgust, and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it!

Without thinking, she grabbed a pair of scissors and began hacking her hair off by the handful, throwing the locks away, rubbing her face hard to rid it of the bloody tears. She didnt want to see that weak face anymore, not one part of it.

* * *

><p>Jan walked into the loft and shut the door behind him, deftly dropping the two unconscious but breathing bodies on the floor. Three days was long enough for her to sleep in, and she wasnt going to skip out of this from starvation. He turned to the hall, pausing when he saw his bedroom door open.<p>

The fuck was she doing in there? Granted he never said 'dont go in my fucking room', but he figured that was a given. He walked over and stood in the doorframe, taking pause again.

Seras was standing in front of that small mirror in his room he kept for the sole purpose of making sure he didnt fuck up putting more piercings in, her shoulder-length hair hacked short with scissors, and a thin trail of blood running down her chin, the source clear when she looked up at sensing him, and he saw she had one of his spare lip rings pierced through the center of her lower lip.

Any ire he had at her dissolved into into one thought. _'Fuck, that's kinda hot.'_

He smirked. "Lookin' good, Baby Bat," he said. "Y'hungry?"

Seras had been wary that her Master wouldnt appreciate her going through his things, but his obvious approval lifted her spirit. He liked her better like this. She could have wept with joy, only no more tears. They were weak. She nodded. She was hungry.

Jan led the way back to the living room, where the two people he brought in had regained consciousness and were cowering on the ground, sobbing at having what should have been a fun night out turned into a nightmare. Now was the moment of truth, he thought.

Seras stared down at the two girls on the floor, feeling...odd. No hunting today. Master Jan had BROUGHT her food himself. That was more than enough for her to really clinch onto the winning side of her internal struggle. Without any kind of encouragement, positive or negative, Seras grabbed the nearest girl and sank her fangs into her neck, swallowing every mouthful greedily, unable to contain the moan of delight of being able to eat without guilt.

Jan sat back, watching, almost cackling with delight. He had won! He couldnt fucking believe it! His Baby Bat was eating of her own free will, her thoughts plainly broadcasting her praises to Master Jan for bringing her a gift and being approving of her.

As she finished draining the second girl, Jan licked his lips, feeling his fangs elongate from ravenous hunger and arousal, despite having eaten before coming back. This was what he had been dreaming of...seeing Baby Bat devour people of her own free will, abandoning all care of humanity to indulge in what she REALLY was. It was all he could to not start jerking off right there as he watched.

Seras sat back, shaking softly from the familiar afterglow of feeding, this time reveling in the sensation instead of revolting it, glancing over at her Master, as if needing confirmation of having pleased him. Jan smirked and gestured her forward, then reached out and grabbed her arms as soon as she was within reach, pulling her to him and sinking his fangs into the very place he first marked her as his own.

A yelp of shock seamlessly melded into a moan of ecstasy, immediately understanding this gesture. His reclaiming her for his own, welcoming her to him as his Servant. She was all too willing to submit to him, feeling like she was being turned all over again, this time eagerly willing as she leaned her head to the side invitingly.

Jan sank his fangs in deeper, and as he felt her blood, as sweet and pure as the day he first tasted it, slide down his throat, he couldnt contain the giggle of elation, arrogantly sending Alucard a mental picture of his former fledgling submitting herself to another Master.

_'Ya done fucked up, Big Red!'_ he crowed, dragging his tongue over her neck. _'Ya done fucked up BAD. Go suck your own cock, I got yer girl to do it for me now!'_

Seras leaned into him, practically purring as she indulged in this form of affection. Master Jan accepted her now. That was all she needed.


	13. Chapter 13

In this part of town, it wouldnt necessarily be unusual to hear a gunshot at one-thirty in the morning, and so the most anyone could do was lock their doors and decide on no sleep that night until the police resolve whatever happened to begin with.

Seras holstered her gun, satisfied that the man she had just drained wouldnt be getting back up again, and leaned against the wall as she waited for Jan to finish his own fun with the girl in the other room. Another gunshot signaled the end of the girl, and Jan strolled out a short time later, a lit cigarette between his teeth.

At Seras's expression, he snorted. "You could join in anytime ya want, Baby Bat," he said. "Or better yet, fuck the guys while I get their bitches."

"Just because you have the libido of a nympho on Viagra," Seras muttered, heading to the window. "Your dick is going to get us caught, you know."

Jack cackled, shoving her out the window, snatching the guy's watch off his dead wrist before following her as he mocked back, "Just because YOU have the chastity of a nun without a clit-"

"Fuck off," Seras shot back, pinking around the cheeks slightly as she straightened up and headed back home with him. "Vulgar arse." She let out a huff when he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Just a matter o' time, Baby Bat," he leered. "Soon you'll be ridin' dick like a pro while you suck th' fuckers dry. Wanna practice back home?" He then found himself judo-flipped to the ground. "Fu-BITCH!"

Seras rolled her eyes and kept walking, scarcely remembering a mere week ago when she was heeling like a dog at him. Then again, she recalled doing the same when Alucard had been her Master. She had chalked it up some time ago to one thing. Possession. She might as well have been a dog; it was something of the same vein. Only difference is, dogs remain in the Servant position. Vampires can rise in ranks.

And that was where Seras was now. Rapidly rising in rank, aware now that she had finally accepted what she was. A dog without self-awareness remains a dog. Not to say she was outright disrespectful, no. She was simply becoming more assertive. And she had an inkling that Jan enjoyed a bit of a challenge.

She was absolutely right. Jan picked himself up off the ground, smirking to himself. As amusing it was to have the timid Seras to bully around, an assertive Seras who gave as much as she got was even more fun. Poking a dead dog only provided so much amusement after awhile; it was much more fun when she bit back. So he let her get away with judo-flipping his ass to the ground. She'd make up for it later with a shift down in the club, since he knew how much she HATED the uniform.

The short trip back to the loft was made in silence, which was broken when Jan found that there was someone already there upon their return.

"Alberto, you halfbreed son of a whore!" was Jan's friendly greeting. "How the fuck didja find my ass?"

The man in the room, from Seras's initial glance-over, was about Jan's age, whose face looked to have had a brawl with the business end of a razor and lost; under the scars, Seras saw Asian features that twisted somewhat from the positioning of the scar marks as he smirked back at Jan.

"Not too hard to find you, _fornicatore_," Alberto quipped back, leaning back on the couch. "I just follow the bloodstains, like always."

Jan laughed, throwing himself back in his chair. "Rhetorical question, smartass. Now what can I do to oblige an old friend?" His grin waned slightly when he saw the terror that betrayed the otherwise passive expression, and smelled fear in the air. "...Somethin' goin' on?"

Alberto's hand clenched into the arm of the couch. "...You've got a...problem, Jan," he said slowly, as though testing the words before they left his mouth. "...A problem with the finances."

Jan's eyes narrowed, and Seras felt an omen of horror run up her spine. "...What kind of...'problem'?" Jan asked, his eye twitching slightly. "An' how big is this 'problem'?"

"Big," Alberto replied, some of the color draining from his face. "Big enough so that I'm debating putting a bullet through my head rather than live to be on the business end of your wrath." He took a deep breath before letting it out, the shake audible. "...It's gone."

The temperature seemed to drop rapidly as Jan's eyes glowed, the armrests of his chair suffering under his grip. "...All of it?" he bit out so quietly even Seras almost couldnt hear it. "...You're fuckin' tellin' me...that my family fortune...ALL OF IT...is GONE?"

Alberto swallowed hard. "...yes. All of it. Assets too."

Seras found herself frozen in place, only her eyes moving back and forth between Jan and Alberto, and settling on Jan at the revelation, seeing his shadow grow darker and aura glow from rage. She could even swear she could hear the souls within his body scream in agony.

"Who...the FUCK...took...my fortune...!?" Jan hissed out through clenched sharp teeth, his pupils slitting venomously, visibly restraining himself from killing the messenger. "WHO, ALBERTO!? WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED MY GODDAMN MONEY!?"

Alberto shrunk back on the couch, his eyes shut tight. "It was cleaned out! Worldwide, everywhere! Money, materials, manpower! It was all taken by Millennium!"

Seras felt ice drop in her gut, having heard about Millennium many times from Jan himself. Oh God. Not THEM. Her eyes flicked to Jan again, and had just enough time to duck for cover when his shadow began hurling things around, his roar of rage making the whole building shake.

"THOSE MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKERS!" Jan screamed. "FUCKERS! I AM GOING TO FUCK THOSE CUNTS INTO HELL! THEY'RE GOING TO BURN! _BRUCIARE ALL'INFERNO _FUCKERS!" He grabbed Alberto by the head and tore his throat out, sucking him dry in a matter of seconds before letting the body drop.

Seras peeked out from her hiding place behind the minibar, shaking softly. No matter how many times she witnessed it, seeing Jan in a rage always terrified her to the core, knowing he could lash out and she would be the next kill on his tally board.

Draining Alberto calmed Jan somewhat, his shadows receding back into a normal proper form though his eyes blazed a golden Hellfire. After a moment, he began cackling softly, sitting back in his chair, running his bloody hands over his face.

"...And in an instant...everything I have is gone," he said, the normalcy of his voice startling Seras for a moment. His golden gaze slid over to hold hers. "...I've stolen shit offa dead bodies. I've shot men point blank in the head as they begged for their lives. I've fucked virgins until they moaned for it like whores, and I've drained the Hellsing fuckers so they turn on their own people." He chuckled softly. "But nothin'...in this world...will give me more pleasure than seeing those fuckers burn an' die for touching what's mine."

Seras remained silent as he stood up and headed out of the loft, following him quietly. Jan remained silent as he walked out of the club, slipped a detonation switch out of his pocket and pressed it, the club going up in flames, taking the loft with it. At her puzzled and incredulous stare, he glanced back at her.

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'," he stated, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "In that case, let's go make some fuckin' friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to try for longer chapters now! **

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of London, in the royal family villa, two groups sat on opposing sides of a long table. Twelve on one end, two on the other, with bodyguards posted on either side, and one at the head of the table.<p>

Sir Integra Hellsing waited for her servant and the French mercenary's return, thinking not for the first time how much more smoothly things could be going with a bit more muscle from Seras Victoria's part. She forced a stoic expression into place as she mentally swore obscenities at Alucard for the umpteenth time since that attack on her home.

Things had gone far too quiet for her tastes before Walker walked back in, looking as though the world had come to an end. From the explanation that came after, it might as well have. That obscene, foul-mouthed boy FREAK had somehow found a vampiric loophole into becoming the real deal, had taken Seras as a morbid sort of prize, and left three words as 'payment' for a scot-free escape.

Though those three words were extremely helpful in hindsight, Integra was more furious than she remembered being when she found out that Alucard didnt go after them. And now instead of two, there were THREE true vampires roaming about her country, one of which was dangerous BEFORE becoming so. And for some ungodly reason, he was impossible to track.

Integra had emptied several magazines into her servant to vent off her displeasure, and made damn sure they were all silver.

The sound of the doors opening made her and everyone else look up as Alucard walked in the Pip Vernedead, the latter of whom looked far too under-dressed for the situation. She sat up straight to address him. "You've returned."

Alucard grinned. "That I have." He walked inside past everyone, prepared to address the Queen herself when he halted, feeling a presence behind those doors, and a second later, the presence was announced as the doors were unceremoniously kicked open.

Integra stared at the gate-crasher, trying to process what she was seeing. Tall, dark, face full of piercings, chin-length dark brown hair, and what looked to be a hardly quarter-assed attempt at dressing up, as he was wearing a black button-up shirt untucked over black slacks, and and unbuttoned black jacket. A loose-hanging gold tie completed the sloppy mess, and Integra was left wondering if some drunk sod had stumbled upon them by mistake...until he began talking in a disgustingly chilly familiar tone.

"Well, well, well..." Jan drolled, strolling inside lazily, grinning as he surveyed everyone in the room, all of whom seemed to be struck dumb by his sudden and gauche appearance. "Who do we have gathered here today? The Hellbitch and the Round Table of Pants Pissers-" A nod to Integra and the Twelve with a perverse smirk. "-the head Catholic faggot-" Here, Maxwell glowered with enough ire to set a table on fire. He finished his greeting by grabbing a chair at the other end of the table and sitting himself down, grinning at Alucard. "-and Big Red himself! How the fuck are you? Yer face heal up since I last liquified it?"

Heinkel snapped out of their stupor first, snatching their gun from its holster and aiming at Jan. "_Gottverdammten_ FREAK!" they snapped. "Go to Hell und burn!" They made a move to pull the trigger, making the mistake of looking Jan in the eye, and felt their body go rigid. They tried to force their arms to cooperate, only to break out into a cold sweat when their arm began twisting up, pointing the gun at their own head.

Jan grinned, completely ignoring Alucard cocking the Casull and pointing it at his head. "Gun down, Big Red, I'm just havin' some fun."

Maxwell's hands clenched tightly, growling. "Release Heinkel at once, demon!" he spat, only to cut off when Heinkel's other arm pointed the second gun at his head. "Enough!"

Integra jumped to her feet, glowering, recanting Maxwell's demand. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"Tell Big Red to put th' fuckin' gun down, an' I'll stop," Jan replied. "I got no problem blowin' their heads to shit."

Integra growled, snapping at Alucard. "Alucard!" The vampire sneered.

"With pleasure," he hissed, tightening his finger on the trigger, only to have the gun explode to pieces in his hand. As everyone stared in silence, he contemplated his slaughtered hand for a moment before looking up at the open doors. Everyone followed his gaze, most starting when they saw Seras Victoria walk in.

It was a bit difficult to recognize her, Integra noticed at first glance. Seras was wearing a red t-shirt with denim jeans, a leather jacket, and what appeared to be combat heels, the sort one might find in a counter-culture shop. What Integra noticed most of all was the lip ring Seras now had, worn like some sort of morbid fealty mark to her new Master.

Seras lowered the gun she fired, giving Alucard a nasty glower before turning to Jan. "You said you came here to talk," she said somewhat accusingly. Jan snorted, leaning back in the chair.

"Everyone needs to chill the fuck out," he griped, making a gesture to Heinkel, making them drop the guns to the floor. "Not like I'm stupid enough to barge in an' kill the shit outta everyone..."

"Says the arrogant FREAK who did just that to my home," Integra spat. "And you have ten seconds to explain yourself before you find yourself in such a state of disarray they'll have to remove your remains with bleach." Her ire only flared more when Jan began laughing like she had told him a joke.

Jan snickered, leaning his head on his hand, smirking at Integra. "You need to get laid, Hellbitch," he quipped. "An' tell Alfred over there if he so much as twitches his hands, they're coming off and going down his throat." His eyes had flicked to Walker, who looked prepared to begin slicing with wire. "Baby Bat's right. I came here to TALK."

"And WHAT could you possibly bring to this table, vampire?" came the voice of the Queen behind everyone. "It must have been important enough to track this place and speak to everyone about it."

Jan's face slid into neutrality, giving the Queen neither respect or contempt. "It is," he replied, leaning back, his expression darkening. "Millennium fucked me over, an' I'm not gonna let that shit fly."

Sir Irons scowled at Jan. "I hardly think it is important enough to warrant THIS sort of misconduct," he drawled, managing to repress a flinch at Jan's glare as the vampire sat forward, expression serious.

"Lemme put it to you this way, motherfucker, in figures a rich bitch like you'll understand" he hissed, his voice carrying to everyone. "The Valentines have a point of operation in every area of the word. We deal in money laundering, intelligence, smuggling, and most of all, firearms, both legal and illegal distribution. We've been doin' these deals since before your ancestors got out of rock farms and into 'Lordships', so in a way, I outrank YOU in terms o' money an' legacy, so shut the FUCK up old man!"

Jan leaned back in his seat, his sharp teeth bared. "For as long as we've been at this, an' as many points of operation we have, an' considerin' I'm the HEAD of the Valentines, my assets amount up to more than five-point-eight TRILLION. FUCKING. U-S. DOLLARS. Now with THAT in mind, cocksuckers, does ANYONE ELSE have a reason why I shouldnt be PISSED CLEAN THE FUCK OFF!? SPEAK NOW, OR FOREVER KEEP YER FUCKIN' SPINES!"

Silence.

The sound of Jan lighting up a cigarette broke the silence after a few moments. "Now. If yer done bitchin' about how I dont belong in yer super-secret circle-jerk club fer inbred fuckers an' religious faggots, I'm here t' tell you everything I know about Millennium."

Murmurs broke out along the table, words like 'preposterous' and 'trickery' and the occasional 'unholy Hellspawn' resonating through the room before it was broken by the Queen speaking.

"...We will take your points into consideration, vampire Valentine," she said before turning to Alucard. "Tell us what you know, and the other will tell us what he knows."

Alucard had remained stoically silent, his eyes pinned on Seras, who refused to look his way, but nodded curtly, quietly recanting his tale of fifty-odd years ago of him and Walker destroying Millennium's vampire project of World War II, ending with, "Currently, their research's reaching its horizon of perfecting vampire production. A vampire _kampf gruppe_ of an invulnerable army of unhumans. Surely THIS is the return of Siegfried's mythical force. The last troop remnants of the Third Reich. The _Letztes Bataillon_."

Slightly panicked murmuring resounded throughout the room, broken out by loud obnoxious snorting from Jan's end of the table. Alucard's usually long but nowadays-short fuse burned shorter. "Something to add, boy?" he sneered.

"Oh, plenty, Big Red," Jan replied, grinning. "Millennium aint got just FREAKS. You forgot to mention th' FREAK with magic bullets, some half-breed dyke-lookin' bitch who can create illusions, a real-deal werewolf, an'-"

"Oh Mr. Valentine, you're going to ruin ALL of Herr Major's surprises!"

Everyone looked at the door, another uninvited and misfit crasher standing there, the likes of which making everyone question what was in their tea.

A Hitler Youth.

With cat ears.

Integra resisted the urge to slam her head into the desk and scream bloody murder. She instead went for her gun, along with anyone else who had one.

"Vait!" the boy said, raising his hands, looking more like he was in a game than about to be shot. "I'm JUST a messenger! I'm not here to fight anyvone!"

Integra scowled. "A 'messenger'? WHERE did you-? Walter?"

Walter shook his head. "Same with the Valentine boy. No sign of a break-in..."

"That's 'cause I knocked th' fuckers out an' shot out th' cameras," Jan replied, snickering before turning to the cat-boy. "Who's a good kitty, huh? Who's a good kitty?" He slipped a small cloth ball out of his pocket, smirking when the boy's nose twitched at the smell of catnip.

"Aww, you play dirty!" he whined. Seras gave Jan a look.

"...why would you have a catnip ball on you?" she asked.

Jan shrugged. "I knew th' little bastard would come eventually." He tossed the ball at the boy, who caught it and nuzzled it lovingly. "Thought I'd be prepared."

"For the LOVE OF GOD," Integra shouted, starting to feel the edges of her sanity fray. "Who the hell ARE you, and what the hell do you WANT?!"

The boy's ears drooped slightly. "Mean fraulein," he pouted, stuffing the ball into his pocket before holding up a tablet. "Anyvay, since everyvone needed ist here today, our _Kommandant_, Herr Major, has something very important to say. So please. Sit back und enjoy." He took out a remote and pressed it. Nothing happened. "...oh, vait, here..." He pressed more buttons, the screen fizzling. "Just ein moment-"

"For fuck's sake!" Jan grabbed the remote and pressed two buttons, the screen turning on. "Fuckin' Nazis set up global satellite shit but cant connect audio to visual-"

The sound of terrified, tortured screaming from the tablet cut him off as an image appeared on the screen. "Ah! There he is!" the boy chirped before gunfire rang out. "Sounds like you haf your hands full there, Major!"

The man on the screen laughed. "Nein, Schrodinger, it's just troublesome having to deal vith superiors who are cowards. But now I've finally found relief from the burden. It feels nice."

Schrodinger's giggling was cut off by Alucard stepping up to the screen.

"Hi there, Major," he said, smirking. The Major's eyes narrowed slightly, his grin broadening.

"Alucard, it's been too long!" he quipped back. "So good to see you."

"What, no love for me, ya fat fuck?"

Eyes that had been going from the Major to Alucard now flicked to Jan, who was glowering at the screen, all mirth gone and eyes now filled with rage. Amusement only increased from the Major's end.

"Ah, und the vild joker, Jan Valentine," the Major said, shaking his head. "Quite a surprise you gave us, boy. I'll even admit, you vent completely over our heads vith that stunt you pulled in Hellsing. Such underhanded trickery ist applauded."

Jan sneered, flipping him off. "Sit an' swivel, fucker, you an' the faggot doctor! You're both gonna scream fer mercy when I'm done with ya fer takin' my fuckin' fortune!"

The Major looked even more amused. "Oh, that," he said, waving his hand in an offhand manner. "Simply taking payment owed."

Jan jumped up, slamming his hands on the table, visibly cracking it. "PAYMENT FUCKIN' OWED!?" he shouted. "I DONT OWE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SHIT! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY, YOU SON OF A WHORE!"

"No need for such outbursts, boy. Vhat good vill that do?" He then ignored Jan and turned to Integra. "Ahh, und you must be the Hellsing Director, Sir Integra Fairbrook Vingates Hellsing. A pleasure to meet you."

Integra was FAR from willing for civility at this point. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "And what is your objective here?"

The Major smiled in good humor. "Ve, _fraulein_, are Millennium," he replied. "As for our goals..." He broke off into a brief chuckle. "...If you must know, _fraulein_, ve do not haff ANY goal."

This was met with an uproar from the Twelve, and Irons would have nothing of it. "Ridiculous!" he spat, glowering at the Major. "You mean to tell us that you attack us for no reason?! Dont tell us you have no goal, you-"

"Silence, boy!" the Major cut in, giving Iron a snide look. "I vas not speaking vith you." He turned back to Integra. "There are groups in this vorld who settle on no goals to attain their MEANS." He smirked, and the camera panned from him to a pile of dead bodies with one still alive, shaking, and possibly befouling his uniform. "In other vords...groups like US."

He snapped his fingers and FREAK soldiers bounded in to begin tearing the man to pieces. The man holding the camera was calling out, telling them to eat all of the man, for becoming a ghoul would only mean more trouble.

Schrodinger laughed. "That looks pretty severe, Herr Major!" he said, looking amused as opposed to the disgust on everyone else's face, including Maxwell's.

"You're all insane," Maxwell said, glowering at the screen, whose camera panned back to the Major.

"Oh, und the Vatican's Iscariot speaks to ME about insanity!" the Major laughed. "It ist only by your God that our insanity ist guaranteed! If that ist the case then, Father Maxvell, who guarantees the sanity of your God?" He took amusement in the outraged expression, pressing further. "I'm insane? VE are insane? You had no objections half a century ago! Haf you forgotten who ve even are? Vould it help if I vas vearing un SS uniform?

"Ve are the _Schutzstaffel_ of the Third Reich! The Death's Head Division, said to operate as if it BREATHED combat und violence themselves!" He smirked. "So be it. Try to stop me then, you self-stylized proclaimers of normalcy. But hush und be silent. My fight ist not vith you. My enemy ist Great Britain! The Order of the Protestant Knights! Nein!" His eyes slid over past Integra, past the Knights, and focused on one person. "My enemy ist that man who looks so joyful standing THERE!"

Silence except for Alucard's mostly-silent laughter that had been progressively growing more amused since the Major began talking until he broke out into loud peals of mirth. "Yes! What a fine declaration of war!" he laughed, grinning at the Major. "Fine, as you wish! I'll destroy you any number of times, you vengeful brood!"

"Und ve'll overturn any unsatisfactory result any number of times, for ve are the most vengeful type there ist."

Integra had heard enough. She was about to order Alucard to shoot the damned cat-boy and end this when she was cut off by the sound of a chair being kicked all the way across the room, looking up to see Jan Valentine standing there glowering, his eyes a swirling mass of golden Hellfire, the air in the room growing colder.

Jan had held his tongue for the moment, but now...now HE had to speak. "We aint finished yet," he hissed, his eyes glowing brightly as he glared at the Major. "You might be ready to fuckin' write me off as a piece o' shit nothin', but I will tell ya to yer fuckin' fat face - you had best count me in as yer enemy." The temperature in the room dropped, and those on the Iscariot side instinctively crossed themselves.

"You think yer fuckin' Third Reich knows shit about war? Lemme tell ya somethin', poser, while yer ancestors were try'na figure out th' sharp end of a stick, mine were worshippin' th' GOD of war! My taste fer blood runs in my veins, back before th' Catholic fuckers had a crucifix to jerk off to! Back before th' Crusades, before th' World Wars! Back before YOU!" Jan's teeth elongated dangerously.

"Ever since th' Valentines had a name, th' Valentines have had a hand in th' cesspool o' wars throughout the whole fuckin' world! Who th' fuck do ya think gave you bitches th' ammo you needed t' become a fuckin' superpower? Who th' fuck do ya think gave the other bitches th' ammo t' fuck you up? From my ancestors who slaughtered th' Greeks to my grandfather who personally shook hands with Hitler, Mussolini, Hirohito, Stalin, an' FDR, you wanna look me in th' fuckin' eye an' tell me YOU'RE th' connoisseur o' war?" He broke into hysterical laughter that rivaled that of even Alucard's. After a moment, he calmed and glowered at the Major.

"Before this is over, you fat fuck, you will know and fear th' Valentine creedo." He stepped up close to the tablet, baring his teeth. "You dont. Fuck. With. Th' Valentines." He took out a gun and shot behind him, the bullet splattering Schrodinger's brains on three members of the Twelve.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a World War, motherfucker!"


	15. Chapter 15

A minor pandemonium broke out from the side of the Twelve, mostly the three that got splattered with blood and brain matter. Over the shouting came another sound from the tablet - the Major clapping.

"_Wunderbar!" _he laughed. "Absolutely splendid! Another great enemy to crush!" His cold golden eyes flashed gleefully. "I look forvard to seeing just vhat you plan to do, Jan Walentine. _Auf Wiedersehen!_"

His image was blown to pieces with a simultaneous gunshot from both Jan and Seras's respective guns. Seras holstered her gun, a look of disgust on her face. "His voice is SO annoying," she griped. Jan spat disdainfully at the shattered remains as though in agreement.

"...where did it all go?"

The question from one of the Twelve seemed to snap everyone out of the shocked silence, and now noticed that there was a lack of splattered remains of the Nazi Youth anywhere. Jan snorted, lighting up another cigarette, waiting for silence once more.

It was the Queen who broke the silence.

"Alucard. Sir Hellsing." Pause. "...Vampires Valentine and Victoria." The latter two looked up, Seras visibly surprised, and Jan merely arching a brow. "Reasons do not matter at this point. For God, Country, or vendetta. All that matters is having this threat silenced for good. That is an order."

Integra recovered first, bowing at the waist. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied firmly. "It will be done."

That said, there was an implied dismissal of everyone, except for Hellsing and the two spare vampire gatecrashers, who received silent signals to remain behind. Tension rested in the air thick enough to cut with a knife as the two sides glowered on either end of the long table until the room was cleared and silent.

Jan stared unblinking over at the Hellsing side, moving only to expend his cigarette and flick the butt into a nearby ashtray, his golden eyes glowing softly. Seras remained behind him, once more refusing to look Alucard's way, her fingers flexing slightly as though expecting a Western-style gun draw with her former Sire. Thankfully, the Queen spoke again.

"I will not pretend to understand the nature of vampires," she said, obviously addressing both Alucard and Jan without even needed to specify, "but I understand the concept of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." She folded her hands quietly, falling silent for a moment as though weighing her next words.

"For circumstances as dire as this, I am giving the vampires Jan Valentine and Seras Victoria pardons from the Hellsing Organization."

Integra BARELY managed to swallow the choking sound that almost spewed from her throat, and Alucard merely scowled and narrowed his eyes at Jan like it was his fault this happened. Jan barely gave a reaction, having slipped his features back into neutrality. Seras's eyes had widened fractionally in surprise, but she too kept her features passive.

"However," the Queen went on, "that does not mean I wish you two to be left free reign among the people, no matter how controlled your appetites are. What I have in mind is an alliance, even if it is temporary."

The unsaid request was clear, and nobody was happy with it. Regardless of their collective ire, Integra bowed, Alucard gave a curt nod, Seras followed suit with a slightly more polite one, and Jan miraculously kept his mouth shut, walking out silently.

Outside the building was an entirely different matter.

Integra had barely lit her cigar before rounding on Jan and Seras. "Just because I must open my home to you does not mean you are safe within it!" she snapped, her glower on Jan, most noticed. "One toe out of line, one unauthorized drop of blood spilled, and you can consider yourself dog food!"

Jan stared, unimpressed, through the warning. "What the fuck ever, Hellbitch," he replied. "Meet you back at your place. And dont worry about arranging transportation. We know where it is." He gave her an insulting, charismatic grin before turning on heel and walking off. Seras paused for only a moment before following.

Alucard remained by his Master's side. "...Just say the word, my Master," he hissed, "and their bodies will be nothing more than stains on the ground."

"...as tempting as the idea is, belay it," Integra replied. "Her Majesty wishes this...alliance to happen, and so it shall. WE will not be the ones to break it." She sent him a sidelong glance. "...feel free to, if that foul-mouthed brat breaks it, of course." She headed to her car, slipping in and giving Walker the command to drive home.

* * *

><p>All was uneventful and Integra felt her nerves finally begin to settle as she walked into her home, putting in a request to have her tea ready and in her office while she took a shower. She allowed most of her stress go down the drain along with the water, redressed, and headed into her office, only to feel them fray and singe once more.<p>

Jan had himself perched on her desk, knocking back a cup of her tea with a contented sigh. "Gotta hand it to Alfred," he said. "Usually hate this shit, but damn does he make it pretty good."

Integra's hand inched for her gun. "What the hell are you doing in here!?" she demanded. Jan's eyes rolled.

"Gee, Miss Madame Hellsing," he snarked back, "I thought the Queen commanded we work together. But silly me, I must have misinterpreted it." He scoffed, setting the cup down on the tray. "Door was open an' I was tired of waiting for your ass. I figured you would've sent Jeeves to 'demand my presence' or some shit like that to go over ground rules or whatever the fuck it is you wanna call it."

"Get the hell off my desk, you delinquent," Integra snapped, stalking over past him to check and make sure he hadnt messed with anything before sitting herself down, keeping a cold eye on him. "...But you are correct. I DO want to go over some ground rules."

"Fuckin' knew it." Jan walked to the side of the room, grabbed the large seat, and dragged it over in front of her desk, throwing himself back into it carelessly. "Speak away, Hellbitch, I'm all ears."

"First and foremost," Integra bit out, "you will not use my home as your own personal resort. I would rather it be arranged so I never have to even know you reside here, but experience has told me that will be near impossible. Secondly, when I said I didnt want a drop of blood spilled, I meant it. You will not touch my soldiers or any staff, or I will make sure there isnt a piece left of you to even spit on.

"Blood will be provided for you as long as you are here, and if it isnt good enough for you, you starve. Plain and simple. It would be no great loss to me." Integra paused, fishing out a cigar and lighting it, taking a long, calming drag. "...You have information about Millennium...information that could prove invaluable, and although I refuse to kiss your ass for it, I would be grateful for it. And as it stands, a vampire is better as my ally than my enemy. When this is over, we would no longer even have to see one another should neither of us wish it.

"As much as I wish to have you skinned alive and your corpse thrown into molten silver and holy water, I am willing to tolerate your presence here as long as you at VERY least respect me and my home."

Jan remained silent for a moment. "...oh. Is it my turn to talk now? Great." He sat up. "I really couldnt give a flying fuck if Millennium burned this fucking island to the dirt an' ate every one of you shits. You mean less than gum on the bottom of my shoe to me. But right now, the fat fucker and his band of merry cocksuckers are even lower than THAT to me. So your name dropped a rung on my shit list, but trust me. It's still on there.

"Secondly, this may be your house, but I'm not yer fuckin' slave. I'm not even one of yer soldiers. As far as I'm concerned, yer nothin' more than some cunt I got stuck doin' a school project with. I wont blow the place up, but I wont be forced to do nothin' I dont fuckin' want to. If one of yer soldiers tries anything with me, consider him dinner. So I'd give 'em a briefing on that.

"Thirdly, I'll eat fresh meat if I fuckin' want to. I'm not some stupid fucker who devours anything I want. I eat when I'm hungry, an' I know how to pick my meal an' clean up after. I dont need to be babysat." He sat back in the seat.

"You want information from me? Fine. I'll give it. You want respect? Fine. But this is a two-way street, Hellbitch. Quid pro quo. I want compensation for it." He stretched and stood up. "Same goes for Baby Bat."

Integra's hands visibly flinched at the mention of Seras, Jan noticed. "...Funny," he mused. "I notice you kept referring to ME in yer little tirade...not mentioning Baby Bat at all. I mean, you DO realize she's here too, right?" He smirked, practically hearing Integra's teeth grind.

"...She should never have even left," Integra bit out softly, her voice hard as steel. "Alucard and Walker should have never let you leave with her." Her hands clenched. "She doesnt belong to you."

"Technically, she does," Jan replied, kicking back into the seat. "So tough shit to you. Vampiric law dont stop just because you say it does. An' because of Big Red, she has NO interest in coming to you fuckers at all."

Integra frowned. "...what do you mean? Because Alucard didnt fight to take her back, or-?"

Jan stared for a moment, then began laughing. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! Big Red didnt TELL ya?!" He grinned, his fangs glinting in the dim light. "Couple weeks ago, Baby Bat ran into him an' begged to come back! Motherfucker tried to kill her instead!" He snickered again. "I liquified the fucker's face an' carried Baby Bat back home, an' he didnt even TELL ya?"

Integra's face went pale with rage, her features stone-like. "...You...leave. Just go," she said, her voice sounding like her trachea was being clenched from all the suppressed anger.

"No prob," Jan replied, jumping up and heading out of the office. He was just down the hall when he heard her scream "ALUCARD!" with enough force to make his ears ring. He couldnt even hold back more laughter as he headed off to see where Seras had gone off to.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Seras was in the library, trying to stay out of the way and have some quiet time. It was there that Walter found her, and there was an awkward tension in the air when she noticed his presence.<p>

"...is there...anything I can get for you, Miss Victoria?" he finally said. That seemed to break some of the tension, and despite her different appearance, he saw that her shy, grateful smile had -thankfully- remained.

"...just a little something to snack on, if it's not too much trouble," she replied cautiously. She sat in silence until Walter brought back a blood pack in a bucket of ice along with a straw.

Walter watched quietly as Seras poked the straw into the pack and sucked lazily, in complete contradiction to the girl who audibly whimpered at the sight of such not too long ago. As silly as the thought was, he felt somewhat saddened at what just a few months could do to someone in circumstances like these.

"Is it to your liking, Miss Victoria?" he found himself asking. Seras looked up, blinking almost innocently.

"Oh...yes, it is," she replied. "Type B happens to be my favorite, actually." She finished it off and set it down on the ice. "Thank you."

Walter nodded, not taking up the ice bucket right away. "...I hope you are doing well, Miss Victoria," he said. Seras's lips twitched slightly.

"...Well enough," she conceded. "Horrendous, rocky, and absolutely terrifying at first. But I got over it." She leaned back against the windowsill, looking outside. "You said so yourself that my sort has to."

"...I hope you believe me when I say I had not envisioned anything like THAT happening," Walter replied. "Having that...well...MISCREANT taking you...was unforeseeable. And I can only hope you have not suffered much for it."

Seras let out a soft, mirthless laugh. "...I've suffered plenty," she said. "Physically, emotionally, and mentally. I've hurt until I thought I'd go mad, screamed until I tasted blood, and cried until I thought I'd never cry again. But I grew up, grew tougher skin, and learned to deal with it and fight back." She smiled a little. "...Jan actually made things make sense to me. Even if I had to suffer to learn it."

"You should not have had to," Walker replied firmly. "I can only imagine what sort of Hell he put you through."

"I'm sure you could," Seras said, smiling a little. "But things are better now that I've grown a backbone and stopped crying over things that cant be changed."

"...You will have to forgive me if I am not comforted by that, Miss Victoria. I have seen enough of that demonic brat to gather some idea of his methods. None of the ideas are anything less than horrific."

Seras smiled bitterly. "...and you're probably right," she replied. "But at this point in my life, when I'm shot, I can either get back up or lie down and die like a dog. I would rather not be a dog."

Walter nodded quietly. "...Understandable. But understand, Miss Victoria...regardless of who you...belong to," the word 'belong' thickening on his tongue, "I will not stand by and watch you be mistreated."

Seras went quiet for a few moments before standing up. "...You tried to stand up for me that day," she said. "You were against me leaving. For that, I thank you." Her smile was shy and grateful once more. "...I'll take my old room. I'm guessing it's still intact."

"It is. It's all yours, Miss Victoria," Walter said. Seras gave him another smile and a nod before heading out. Walter looked after her for a moment before starting to tidy up, frowning when he caught scent of cheap cigarettes.

"Well, wasnt that just sweet," Jan said from his spot in the shadowed corner, his eyes glowing softly in the dark. He pushed off the wall and walked over, standing just beyond and arm's reach from the butler. "Someone else who's pissed off at Big Red for Baby Bat's sake."

Walter glowered at Jan, unamused. "You had no right, none at all," he replied. "Seras Victoria is far too good a girl to have any association with the likes of you."

Jan took a drag of his cigarette, unblinking, letting the smoke sift out through his teeth. "Spoken like a true elitist fuckbucket," he replied. "Lucky for me, that aint none of your fuckin' business. So get over it." He smirked when Walter shot him another glare and watched as the butler gathered the ice bucket and empty blood packet and turned to go. "...Funny thing, really," he spoke up again. "Since becomin' a true blood, I've found I can recall a LOT of things I never thought I could normally."

He paused as if for dramatic effect. "I recall bein' in the Nazi Doc's lab, sittin' there waitin' for whatever was gonna be put in me. Lookin' around for nothin' better to do. Blood everywhere, files an' papers thrown everywhere, doors off to th' side... Imagine my surprise, really...when one o' those doors was labled Walter. C. Dornez." He tapped off the ashes on the floor, grinning at the sight of Walter's shoulders tensing up. "Now...why would Hellsing's good ol' loyal butler have his own door in a Nazi experimental vampire studies lab? No one else here had such a door. Only you."

He glanced down, noticing Walter's fingers twitching slightly. "Now...this might just be ME...but in a room like that...it would CHANGE things about you. Amirite? Is that what you want, Alfred? A little change? Of the DARK, BLOOD-SUCKING variety?"

Walter whipped around, only to have his wrist grabbed by Jan. "Wires away, or I snap yer hand clean th' fuck off," Jan growled, his eyes glowing with a demand to be obeyed. Walter's fingers and wrist went lax on command. "...It aint none of my business what you do or with who," he went on, dropping Walter's wrist. "So I aint gonna comment. Have fun with all that." He shrugged, putting the cigarette out in the bucket of ice before heading for the door. He paused.

"...Just so ya know," he said quietly, "Baby Bat holds you in the highest regard. 'Bout on tier with her regard for me, in terms of respect." He pinned Walter with a Hellfire-gold stare. "...It'd be a BAD idea t' hurt her. _Capisce_?" He walked out.


End file.
